Pequeños relatos de la nueva Era
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Sueños cumplidos, sentimientos correspondidos, la banda pirata mas fuerte y legendaria de todos los tiempos, lo tienen todo, o bueno...casi todo. Vean a los Mugiwara en situaciones en las que seguro no se veían cuando apenas salieron al mar, ¿Podrán con un niño abordo? ¿O quizás más? Sin duda es un nuevo reto...mas grande que cualquier aventura que han tenido antes...
1. Monkey D Donatello

**Hola mis lindos lectores! (Ojalá tenga varios ;-;) El siguiente fic es algo especial...Lo he estado escribiendo por un largo tiempo, hasta hoy que lo he decidido publicar :D**

 **Para no causar confusión, esto se trata de la vida después de ser la banda del rey de los piratas, desde el punto de vista del nuevo príncipe! Disfrútenlo y dejen su review, claro, si lo merezco. Recuerden! Los review son la gasolina mágica de mi fábrica de ideas! (Que estúpido sono eso...)**

Cap. 1 Monkey D. Donatello

El ambiente era tenso, Luffy esperaba afuera de la enfermería mientras oía gritar a Nami, gritos de dolor, Chopper hacia lo mejor que podía como doctor, todos estaban atentos mientras Luffy caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, nervioso, ni siquiera Zoro o Usopp lo podían tranquilizar. Nami dejo gritar y comenzó a jadear, en su lugar, hubo llantos de un bebé, Luffy dejo de caminar parándose en seco y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había esperado 9 meses para esto, 9 largos y tortuosos meses, ahora lo único que lo separaba de él, era la puerta de la enfermería, Chopper salió de la misma, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, haciendo que todos, incluso Zoro, se levantaran de sus asientos

Puedes pasar-Anunció el mismo, Luffy solo pasó sin decir nada, en cuanto entró, ahí estaba, Nami y su...su hijo, el príncipe pirata, se acercó mientras Nami le sonreía, vio al bulto que tenía entre brazos y se quedó sin palabras, solamente abrazó a su nueva familia, no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, era...impresionante, no se podía describir fácilmente, la pelirroja notó la atención que le ponía a la criatura y se separó un poco de él, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

¿Quieres cargarlo?-Pregunto la navegante suavemente

P-pero...¿Y si se me c-cae?-Estaba muy emocionado pero a la vez asustado, él es muy descuidado y lo sabe

Eso no pasará-Le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla, el tomo su mano y asintió-Solo agárralo como yo lo hago-Se lo dio y sin darse cuenta, en poco tiempo, lo arrulló-¿Ves? te lo dije

Casi no tiene cabello...¿Sera calvo?-Pregunto inocente como siempre el capitán, Nami rio un poco y respondió

Cuando los bebés nacen apenas les crece el cabello-Decía la navegante-Cuando crezca tendrá más

Mmmmm...eres raro bebé-Dijo entendiendo solo un poco, Nami suspiro, no podía hacerle entender ni aunque le explicara con dibujitos

Luffy ¿Por qué no llamas a todos?-Si, era hora de que los demás lo conocieran, Luffy sonrió y asintió, dejó al bebé en brazos de Nami y fue directo a la puerta, en seguida, todos se le acercaron

¿Cómo es?-Preguntaba Usopp

Seguro que es ¡SÚPER! pequeño-Afirmaba Franky

¡Yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos! aunque, ¡Yo no tengo ojos! Yohohohoh-Reia Brook

¿¡Como esta Nami-swan!?-Pregunto Sanji angustiado

Shishishi...-Reía el cabeza hueca de Luffy-¿Por qué no lo ven ustedes mismos?

¿En serio podemos?-Cuestionó Usopp, Luffy rio de nuevo y asintió, se podría decir que hasta Zoro estaba emocionado, Usopp abrió la puerta lentamente y todos detrás de él estaban muy entusiasmados por verlo, cuando por fin todos estaban dentro, vieron a la pequeña criaturita, ojos color miel, cabello café obscuro, piel clara y unas pocas pecas en las mejillas

Es hermoso-Dijo Robin acercándose lentamente-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-Preguntó sonriendo, Luffy y Nami se vieron entre si

No me mires a mí-Reclamó el capitán con las manos en forma de defensa

¿No pensaron en un nombre?-Carraspeó Zoro arqueando una ceja

Aunque sea debieron pensar en uno-Dijo el tirador cruzando los brazos

No, jamás se nos ocurrió-Respondió Nami-Creo que estábamos más ocupados en otras cosas

¿Qué tal Mike?-Propuso Franky, el bebé se empezó a mover y tenía cara de disgusto

Creo que no le gusta-Rio Nami notando su conducta

¿Y qué tal Axél?-Esta vez fue Robin, pero el pequeño hizo lo mismo

¡Mejor Dante!-Exclamo Chopper dando saltitos, y el resultado fue el mismo-El bebé me odia...-Dijo con una pequeña nube en la cabeza

Tal vez Leonardo-Propuso Sanji sacando un cigarrillo, por tal acción Nami le mando una mirada asesina y mejor lo guardo, pero aun así, el resultado no cambió

Yo creo que se debería llamar Elvis-Todos vieron a Brook con una gota detrás de su cabeza, menos Luffy, el no entendió

¿Jonathan?-Pregunto Usopp esperando resultado, pero primero, era el nombre del capitán de la base de la marina en la que cayeron no más aterrizar de Skypea y segundo, al bebé no le gusto; todos pusieron sus miradas en Zoro, esperando una propuesta

¿Qué me ven?-Exclamo fastidiado

Solo faltas tú-Hablaron todos los Mugiwara en unísono, Zoro se sobresaltó un poco, miro a Robin y esta asintió

Solo di el primero que se te venga a la mente-Hablo Luffy despreocupado, Zoro cruzo los brazos y cerro el ojo

Donatello-Esa fue su respuesta, todos voltearon a ver al bebé para ver su reacción, y este, ¡Estaba riendo!, todos se sorprendieron, hasta el mismo Zoro se sorprendió

¡Parece que le gusta!-Exclamo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Monkey D. Donatello-Susurro Nami viéndolo-Ese es tu nombre

Después de interactuar todos con el pequeño, se fueron retirando uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron, Robin, Zoro, Luffy y Nami, aunque Zoro y Luffy estaban dormidos

Al fin Zoro sirvió de algo-Rio Nami mirando al pequeño Donatello-Seguro que ese cabeza hueca te caerá bien Dony

Igual que todos los demás-Afirmo Robin riendo igual-Creo que ya es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos

Está bien-Asintió Nami-De paso pregúntale a Chopper cuando puedo volver a mi habitación

Si, se lo diré-Robin movió a Zoro para que despertase, pero no funcionaba, así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y ¡Magia!

Te he dicho que no hagas eso-Reclamo el espadachín levantándose del suelo muy sonrojado, Nami reía por lo bajo sin ser escuchada, salieron sin decir otra palabra, dejando solos a los padres, Nami se quedó dormida con Dony a su lado y Luffy dormía incómodamente en la silla de Chopper, el cual a duras penas, lo dejo ahí. . . Zoro y Robin caminaban hacia la torre de vigilancia, ese lugar era el único en donde ninguno de sus nakamas los molestaban

¿Por qué se te ocurrió ese nombre?-Preguntó Robin, normalmente a Zoro no se le daba bien cosas así

No lo sé-Respondió fríamente sin mirarla-Luffy dijo que lo primero que se me viniera a la mente y eso fue lo que hice

No hay nadie aqui, no actúes así-Reclamo Robin con su típica tranquilidad y sonrisa

¿Actuar como?-Cuestiono extrañado

Bueno, si sigues así, creo que dormirás mejor con los chicos-Robin solo le estaba tomando el pelo, Zoro se sobresaltó un poco

¿De qué demonios estás hablando mujer?-No había cosa más graciosa que hacer enojar al peliverde según Robin, pero Zoro no tenía idea del porque le tocaba tal condena, Robin rio y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras Zoro la tomaba de la cintura, se dieron un beso suave

No te hagas el orgulloso conmigo...-Susurró Robin para luego besarse de nuevo y desaparecer en la torre de vigilancia...

Mientras en la enfermería, el pequeño Dony no hacía nada de ruido, tan solo dormía, Chopper le había enseñado a Nami como debía acomodarlo al dormir, la verdad es que esa fue la primera vez Chopper hizo un parto, solo había leído libros y vio a Doctorine hacerlo una veces...realmente el renito había estado muy nervioso teniendo en cuenta que la madre en cuestión era la mujer del Rey Pirata, y la presión aumentaba cuando tenía al pobre de Luffy hecho un manojo de nervios ahí fuera

En fin, todo eso ya pasó y todo salió más que bien

Luffy se despertó por lo incomodo de la silla, quiso ver al bebé una vez más, sin duda lo tenía maravillado, pero solo le preocupaba una cosa, si, al hombre que iba sin preocupaciones en la vida y lo tenía todo, estaba preocupado por un tema en específico...él nunca tuvo un buen padre cerca y digamos que Garp no era el mejor ejemplo

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y miro al techo

Ace..., ayúdame con esto...-Susurro en voz baja, como le hubiera gustado que Ace conociera a Dony, se llevarían genial, estaba decidido, llevaría a su niño a la tumba de Ace cuando tuviera la oportunidad

Al poco rato sintió algo en su hombro, un pequeño peso, volteo pero no había nadie, solo Nami y el bebé, Luffy asintió-Gracias... Y así es como un nuevo príncipe se presentaba ante el mundo, el 15 de Julio de la Era del Rey pirata Monkey D. Luffy


	2. El mejor legado

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, realmente se siente genial que a alguien le guste tu trabajo, así que ya saben, sigan comentando! (Claro, solo si les gusta y les dan ganas...) Por otro lado...GOMENASAI ya se que publique el mismo cap. pero estaba confundida y pues aun soy un poco noob en fanfiction...pero lo que importa es que ya está este! Es más cortito que el anterior, pero ojalá les guste.**

 **Etto...también se que la idea de "El príncipe pirata" ya ha sido planteada, es que la otra simplemente me encanto y me dieron ganas de escribir mi propia versión, así que le pedí permiso a la autora de ese fic de usar su idea pero obviamente, crear mi propia historia. Les agradecería mucho si me dieran nuevas ideas para que este sea un proyecto totalmente diferente a lo que se ha visto antes**

 **Respondiendo a mi amiga anónima Dakota, no te preocupes, tengo algo como eso ya preparado**

 **Y sin más que decir al respecto, ¡Disfruten!**

Cap. 2 El mejor legado

¡Mira qué lindo!-Exclamaba un enternecido Chopper aquel día mientras navegaban en el West Blue, ¿Cuál era la razón? El hijo de su capitán ya tenía 2 meses con ellos, es decir, hace menos de 2 meses había llegado al mundo el nuevo príncipe pirata

El pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, la pequeña pelusa de su cabeza se podía identificar de color negra, su piel era morena y gracias a que el niño era muy curioso y abría los ojos todo el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos eran del mismo tono chocolate que los de su madre

Qué lindo eres Donatello-Alababa el renito al príncipe pirata-Oi Nami, ¿Puedo cargarlo?

La mujer miró al renito, pasó la mirada a su bebé que estaba recostado en la cunita que Franky le había hecho el mismo día en que nació, estaba muy inquieto, aún se le dificultaba ver un poco, pero sabía identificar a sus "Tíos" de alguna manera

Era fácil, cuando distinguía una mancha negra y voluminosa era el tío Brook, cuando la mancha era azul y cambiaba constantemente de tamaño era su tío Franky, el cual, lo quería entretener cambiando su cabello

Si la mancha era un tanto negra y escuchaba una voz tranquilizante, era su tía Robin, cuando veía algo azul y un poco rosa era el tío Chopper, también identificaba su lindo tono de voz

Cuando de repente una escandalosa voz y un remolino amarillo aparecían, era su Tío Sanji, pero era callado por su mami, y si identificaba una cosa alargada en el rostro de alguien, era su tío Usopp, tenía la manía de atrapar su nariz y estrujarla con fuerza por diversión

A veces veía una cosa verde con un tono de voz siempre molesto, le asustaba un poco, pero le tenía cierto afecto, si, a su tío Zoro

Pero cuando veía una mancha naranja, se alegraba enormemente y no se soltaba de ella, pues ella era su querida mami, también le pasaba lo mismo con una figura negra, siempre llevaba una cosa amarilla en su cabeza y podía identificar otra cosa roja a su alrededor, si veía eso, se ponía muy feliz, pues él era su papi

Pronto el niño sintió que era cargado una vez más, esos cuatro meses lo había cargado al menos 10 veces en un día, pero no se quejaba de ello, al contrario, le agradaba

Dony has crecido un poco-Decía Nami mirando maravillada a su niño, el pequeño le respondió con balbuceos-Eres tan lindo...-Susurró acariciándole la cabecita, a Chopper, quien aún lo cargaba, se le encogía el corazón al ver esas escenas tan lindas

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, escucharon como Usopp gritaba chillonamente advirtiendo que piratas se aproximaban y no con las mejores intenciones que digamos...

Dony les trajo una gran felicidad el día que nació, pero también problemas de los buenos, igual que su padre. Al mes de nacido, unos civiles los vieron en una isla con el niño y eso que se habían ido con cuidado, ahora el rumor se había esparcido por todo el mundo, los atacaban cada dos por tres y estaba resultando molesto

Claro que no fue problema para la banda pirata más fuerte del momento

Pero seguía siendo molesto

De la nada un cañonazo impactó en el océano al lado del Sunny, moviendo todo el navío violentamente

Dony se aferraba con fuerza a su Tío Chopper, estaba muy asustado, pero nunca lloró

Afuera las cosas no estaban tan mal, las balas de cañón eran devueltas por Sanji y destruidas por Zoro, Luffy no tuvo que intervenir

Chopper dejó a Dony con Nami y salió para apoyar a sus nakamas, ninguno de los dos debían de ser vistos hasta que la pelirroja se recuperara del parto

Luffy se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando la acción desde la cabeza del Sunny, pero esa postura firme y seria se fueron al demonio cuando sintió una presencia cerca del camarote en donde se encontraban Nami y Dony...una presencia desconocida para el

Mientras tanto, madre e hijo estaban sentados en la cama esperando a que todo acabara, el niño se aferraba a ella y la mujer lo tranquilizaba acariciando su cabecita

No te preocupes Dony, papá nos protegerá-Le susurraba maternalmente a su pequeño, sin miedo en absoluto

Un hombre se acercaba lentamente a aquella puerta de madera y podía empezar a ver una larga cabellera naranja detrás del ojo de buey, iba a abrirla, pero una imponente presencia se situó detrás de él

¿A dónde crees que vas, Ossan?-Preguntó el gran Rey Pirata amenazadoramente, el sombrero le tapaba la mitad de la cara, dándole un aspecto sombrío

E-e-etto...y-yo...-Tartamudeó el hombre sudando frio ante tal figura

¡LAARRGOOO!-Exclamó propinándole un buen puñetazo que lo mandó a volar y seguramente lo dejó al borde de la muerte-No te metas con mi familia...-Se tranquilizó un poco y pensó que lo mejor sería entrar a ver si ambos estaban bien, abrió la puerta lentamente para no sobresaltarlos, pero Nami aun así lo hizo, el instinto maternal la obligó a ponerse alerta

Luffy...-Susurró calmándose y mostrando una cálida sonrisa, Luffy se la devolvió

¿No lloró?-Preguntó acercándose al niño mientras abrazaba a su mujer, ella negó con la cabeza

Solo llora si tiene hambre-Rio la navegante

Luffy se sentía realmente feliz cuando estaba con ellos, Nami y Dony habían sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, sino que la mejor, claro, y también sus nakamas. El rey pirata abrazó a su navegante dejando al niño en un pequeño espacio entre ellos, recibiendo todo el amor y cariño de sus padres

La paternidad era algo duro, un nuevo reto, y ambos lo estaban viviendo de primera mano, pero ¿Eso alguna vez detuvo a algún Mugiwara? Shishishi...

Continuará·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	3. Un nuevo nakama

**Hola! *Se esconde detrás de Pikachu* Gomene! No pude actualizar mas rápido...Espero que les guste, tengo poco tiempo! *Se va corriendo, pero regresa* Por cierto! Cuantos años creen que tengo? *Se vuelve a ir** *

Cap. 3 Un nuevo nakama

Dony se la pasaba de maravilla en el Sunny, sus tíos era geniales y eso de poder ver bien era algo asombroso, su padre era muy divertido, jugaba con él con paciencia, cosa extraña en Monkey D. Luffy. Siempre que tenía sueño, iba y se recostaba al lado de su tío Zoro, el cual no se quejaba por la acción. Su mami siempre lo consentía y lo cuidaba muy bien, la quería muchísimo. El tío Usopp le contaba historias geniales, y aunque no le entendía mucho, se divertía con las expresiones y tonos de voz tan graciosos que hacía. El tío Sanji le daba papillas muy energéticas y deliciosas, como claro ejemplo de los Monkey D., era de sus tíos favoritos. Su tío Chopper hacia que sus dolores y malestares se esfumaran como por arte de magia, a veces le picaba con una aguja y no le gustaba, pero aún así lo quería mucho, pues era muy tierno. La tía Robin era muy amable con él, lo cuidaba y le gustaba más cuando ella lo dormía, pues le cantaba suaves y relajadas canciones de cuna. El tío Franky era simplemente ¡Súper!, le encantaba cambiar su cabello, especialmente en afro. Y finalmente su tío Brook lo animaba siempre con una linda melodía, aunque también cuando tiene hambre y el tío Sanji no le quiere dar de comer, él le da un poco de leche

Pero últimamente todo estaba diferente en el Sunny

Sus padres le seguían poniendo la misma atención, pero sus tíos ya no tanto

Cuando quería dormir con Zoro, no podía por que parecía estar muy atento con su tía Robin, ella había estado un poco...enferma, o algo así había entendido de lo que le explicó su tío Sanji

Y hablando del cocinero del amor, el rubio no paraba de mimar a Robin, y no solo él, todos parecían estar muy al tanto de lo que le pasaba a la arqueóloga

Llegó a preocuparse un poco por ella, pues la veía con una gran barriga y de vez en cuando se enojaba más de lo normal con el tío Zoro, así que decidió averiguar que pasaba

Ese día en el desayuno, él estaba en los brazos de su mami, observaba a su alrededor pero por más que mirara, no encontraba a su tía Robin ni a su tío Zoro

¿Qué pasa Dony?-Le preguntó su padre notando que no paraba de voltear a todas partes

Lo miró con ojos grandes e inocentes, Luffy entendió si quiera un poco y se fijó en la mesa

Oi Nami ¿En dónde están Zoro y Robin?-Le preguntó el chico a la navegante

¿Uhm? Robin se siente mal por el bebé-Le contestó simplemente la pelirroja tomando otro bocado de los waffles con mermelada de fresa que Sanji le había servido ese día-¿Por qué?

Shishishi...al parecer Dony los busca-Respondió observando a su pequeño, la navegante pudo ver como el niño volteaba a todos lados buscando algo-Lo llevare con ellos-Dijo Luffy tomando a su hijo y saliendo de la cocina tranquilamente, sus demás nakamas lo miraban extrañados mientras Nami le sonreía comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer . . . Padre e hijo iban directo a la habitación que ahora compartían Zoro y Robin, Dony estaba muy inquieto, ya sabía a donde iban y no podía esperar

Tranquilo hijo, shishishishi-Lo calmaba Luffy. Tocó tres veces la puerta del dormitorio de sus nakamas, sabía que había que hacer eso, ya había tenido malas pasadas por entrar sin tocar...

Casi un segundo después, apareció Zoro abriendo la puerta lo más silencioso que podía, parecía estar adormilado

¿Qué quieres Luffy?-Preguntó cansadamente, miró hacia los brazos de su nakama y pudo ver que Dony lo miraba expectante y sonriente, mostró una media sonrisa

Estaba buscando a Robin en la cocina-Le explicó el chico, de la nada deposito al niño en los brazos de su primer oficial y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina

¡Oi Luffy! ¿Qué demo-Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero lo interrumpió el mismo

Ya te dije, quiere ver a Robin, ¡Además no me termine mi desayuno!-Exclamó molesto el capitán entrando a la cocina a toda velocidad

Tsk, tu papá es un idiota-Se quejó el espadachín con el pequeño, el cual por cierto, no entendía nada. Al final se resignó y entró de vuelta a su cuarto

Robin estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, su respiración era calmada y su vientre más grande que de costumbre subía y bajaba lentamente

Zoro la observó por un rato, desde que Chopper les anunció que la arqueóloga estaba embarazada había sonreído más que de costumbre, claro que le preocupó el tener a Robin en una situación tan delicada, cualquier golpecito se podría convertir en algo mucho más grave

Dony se retorcía en los brazos de Zoro, el marimo suspiró y lo dejó cerca de ella

Está dormida mocoso-Le dijo, aunque consiente de que seguramente el chiquillo no le haya entendido

Robin comenzó a retorcerse y a abrir los ojos, Zoro la observo y Dony sonrió aún faltante de sus primeros dientes

Ohayo, Dony-chan-Saludó Robin sonriendo por ver apenas al despertar a "Su sobrino"

El bebé le respondió con balbuceos

Luffy dijo que te buscaba-Explicó brevemente la presencia del pequeño

La arqueóloga rio levemente, se sentó y pudo observar como el hijo de su capitán miraba su vientre

¿Qué sucede Dony-chan?-Cuestionó al ver la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, se tocó la barriga y habló-¿Sabes? Pronto tendremos un nuevo nakama y alguien con quien jugar

El príncipe pirata pareció entender perfectamente ambas palabras y se emocionó como infante inocente que era

Zoro sonrió de lado, otra vez, jamás había pensado en tener un hijo, ni si quiera se veía a si mismo con pareja, pero esa clase de cosas son lo que hacen la vida interesante

"¿Verdad, Kuina?"

Continuará.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	4. Al cuidado de la tía¿Hanckok?

**Hoooolaaa!** **Jeje lo se, lo se, llevo siglos sin actualizar, gomenasai u.u Pero para eso estoy hoy no? Jeje, en fin, si me es posible subiré al rededor de unos 5 caps hoy y si no, pues ya tienen este XD Ademas! Quiero saber cuantos años creen que tengo, no se, 16? 14? 20? Dejenlo en una review n.n y sin mas! El fan fic!**

Cap. 4 Al cuidado de la Tía... ¿Hanckok?

Ciertamente esos días habían sido de los más agitados en la historia de los Mugiwara

El pequeño Dony había dado la sorpresa de que podía caminar, se caía con frecuencia, así que no podían dejarlo ni un minuto solo

Justo también, Robin había cumplido los nueve meses, faltaba poco para que el bebé naciera

Y por último...y seguramente la peor, Boa Hanckok se encontraba de visita...

¡Luffy~!-Lo llamaba por enésima vez la mujer más hermosa del mundo, llegó al punto en que hasta él mismo rodó los ojos

Estoy ocupado-Respondió el pirata cuidando a su hijo, quien jugaba alegremente con unos carritos y animales de peluche muy lindos que Franky y Usopp se habían molestado en hacer

¡Ohh, vamos! ¡Hay que comer carne!-Luffy bufó, ya ni la carne le hacia ilusión si se trataba de estar con esa mujer

Pero el pequeño Dony alzó la cabeza cuando Boa menciono la palabra "Comer" y su estómago rugió estruendosamente

¡Ah Dony! ¡Vallamos a comer!-Mencionó Luffy, dañando algo dentro de Hanckok al preferir irse con un estúpido bebé y no con ella, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

Pero claro que no desperdició aquella oportunidad

¡Yo también voy Luffy~!-Canturreó Hanckok siguiéndolos, el capitán no dijo nada y se metió en la cocina

Por otra parte, Nami estaba HARTA de la emperatriz, con los escasos tres días que había estado ahí, Boa la había querido matar por lo menos 300 veces

Sin mencionar la escenita que se montó al llegar

De la nada se las habían encontrado en el camino, Boa se abalanzó hacia Luffy en un gran abrazo, Luffy, totalmente ignorante (Aún) de los sentimientos de ella, estaba alegre de ver a su tomodachi una vez más

Fue cuando los presento en donde todo se fue al demonio

La presento a ella como su navegante Y ESPOSA, y a Dony como SU HIJO, si no fuera por lo rápido y hábil que es Luffy, ni ella ni Dony seguirían en ese barco

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Luffy presentándolos, Nami sonriéndole lo más amable e hipócritamente que podía con su niño en brazos (Pues había sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo quien había pasado DOS años con SU marido), una expresión adolorida en el rostro de la emperatriz, una rápida patada, Luffy salvándolos, una discusión y al final una dura advertencia del capitán hacia la emperatriz

Desde entonces no dejaba a Dony solo

Terminó su mapa en el que había trabajado y se estiró, bueno, al menos todo habia pasado y se había olvidado

¡ROBIN!-Pronto escuchó la voz grave de Zoro en tono de gran preocupación, la navegante se paró rápidamente de su lugar y salió, era realmente extraño escuchar a Zoro preocupado en un día tan pacífico como ese

En cubierta estaban Zoro con Robin en brazos y con sus nakamas a su alrededor

Luffy salió de la cocina apurado y preocupado

Cuídalo-Le dijo el muy ingenuo distraídamente a Boa quien salía detrás de él mientras le daba al chiquillo

Pero...-Comenzó a protestar al emperatriz, más Luffy fue a ver el problema

La mujer levantó a Dony por las axilas como analizándolo, era muy parecido a Luffy, todo el rostro era como él. Aquel bebé seria hermoso si no fuera por su maldito cabello

De simple vista parecía totalmente negro, pero si te acercabas lo suficiente y ponías el cabello a la luz del sol, se podían ver reflejos naranjas en él

De ahí nació su odio al color naranja

Oh si, ese bebé debió haber nacido con su rostro y la actitud de Luffy, no con aquellos horribles destellos naranjas

Observaba la escena que había aparecido de repente en la cubierta del Sunny, la mujer por la que había tanto alboroto era Nico Robin, sabía que estaba embarazada y que el padre era Roronoa Zoro, había prometido por su título de emperatriz y su isla que no diría nada a nadie, tuvo que hacer lo mismo con el hijo de su amado...

Pronto toda la tripulación pasó a su lado apurados por Robin, se sintió calada por la mirada de todos ellos, seguro querían quitarle a aquella mini-bestia de los brazos, encantada se los devolvía, pero no lo podía hacer dadas las circunstancias

Cada uno de ellos la miró de una forma diferente:

Aquel extraño esqueleto viviente frunció lo que parecia ser la ceja

El cyborg exhibicionista chistó y siguió su camino

Hasta aquel cocinero pervertido la miró desaprobatoriamente cuando vio que llevaba a Dony en sus brazos

El nariz larga la miro apenado, pues con toda la energía de ese niño y la poca paciencia de la mujer...eso no iba a resultar bien

La navegante la miraba con rabia, pero Luffy la tomó de la mano como diciendo que todo estaría bien y le propinó una mirada de confianza, sabiendo que su hijo, tal vez no estaba en las mejores manos, pero no haría nada que perjudicara al niño...al menos no "A propósito"

Tanto el espadachín como el doctor tanuki (Al que casi golpea al llegar porque opacaba su belleza con su lindura) estaban atentos al estado de Nico Robin, por lo que ni siquiera la miraron

En cuestión de segundos la cubierta estuvo desierta y dejándola sola con el niño, los Mugiwara se habían quedado afuera de la enfermería muy preocupados, mientras empezaba, lo que parecía ser, el parto del hijo (O hija) del mejor espadachín del mundo y la arqueóloga que descifró el misterio del Phoneglyph

Seguro un momento crucial en la historia

Peeerooo volviendo con Hanckok, ella cuidaba del niño, quien la miraba extrañado

Pensó en solo dejarlo en la cubierta e irse a su barco, el cual estaba a varios metros de ahí, pero las miradas de los Mugiwaras regresaron a su mente y decidió mejor no hacerlo

Si algo le pasaba a aquel niño estaría muerta

Si bien era hermosa y poderosa, su poder no se comparaba al de la banda del Rey de los piratas...aunque no quisiera admitirlo, podría asegurar que hasta el tanuki la dejaría fuera de combate en un segundo si se trataba de tomar venganza o rescatar al pequeño

Así que decidió esperar en las escaleras que van hacia el timón

El bebé se retorcía entre sus brazos buscando librarse e ir con sus padres, Hanckok lo miró con una seriedad y enojo muy parecidos a las de su mami cuando hacía algo malo, pero no se asustó, es más, le sacó la lengua

Después de todo no era su madre

¡Eres un desgraciado!-Le gritó, obteniendo que el niño cruzara sus brazos y le votara la cara-Maldito crio...

Tomó algunos de los juguetes de Dony se los puso alrededor de en donde estaban, el príncipe sonrió alegre y se puso a jugar, Boa suspiró y se sentó aburrida

Los alaridos de Robin llegaron hasta sus oídos, poco le importaba el estado de la mujer, menos le importaba el bebé que saldría, pero para Dony era otra historia, alarmado miró hacia la enfermería y observaba como sus tíos y su mami estaban como asustados y alarmados

Boa vio que se quería poner de pie y lo tomo entre sus brazos

No puedes ir-Habló severa-Si te acercas, tus padres estarán peor

Pero lejos de entender, Dony se retorcía cada vez más tratando de irse. Hanckok perdía su paciencia cada vez más rápido, hasta que se le ocurrió algo

Niño mira, carne-Sacó de su vestido un trozo de carne que llevaba para Luffy (A saber de dónde lo sacó), pero creía que era más importante mantener al príncipe ocupado

Inmediatamente Dony se puso quieto

La mujer le dio la carne en la boca, era sorprendente como se la comió con sus pocos dientes

Lo volvió a poner en el suelo, jugo un rato, y sin que Boa se diera cuenta...se durmió

Para una mujer sin experiencia como ella, había sido todo un reto tenerlo quieto, o al menos eso pensó hasta que decidió ir a ver el estado de Nico Robin...sin duda ella estaba en un estado peor...

Continuara·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 Oh Dios... ;-;

Mientras tanto en la enfermería el parto había acabado, no habían dejado a nadie entrar, solo Chopper y Nami quien se ofreció a ayudar

Los tres estaban devastados, Nami se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba, Chopper estaba cabizbajo sintiendo una culpa increíblemente pesada sobre sus pequeños hombros y Robin...estaba aún aferrada a su pequeña hija sin vida

Si...todo había salido visiblemente bien, el parto fue un éxito, pero al salir...Chopper se estaba asegurando de que la bebé no sintiera frio y le pusieron una toalla, la niña se quejaba, pero no lloraba, y en cuanto se la devolvió a la madre...esta se dio cuenta de que no respiraba

Llamaron a Zoro, él ya se había dado cuenta, la pequeña energía que había estado meses sintiendo, simplemente desapareció, Luffy, Sanji y Usopp se dieron cuenta, todos miraban a Zoro apenados, hasta el mismo Sanji sentía que su nakama necesitaba de su apoyo

Fue horrible para todos ver su expresión, su ojo abierto de par en par, cuando bajo la cabeza, cuando apretó sus puños frustrado, incluso cuando derramo un par de lágrimas silenciosas

Una vez dentro, el espadachín observo el panorama, Nami no podía mas del llanto y salió siendo inmediatamente abrazada por Luffy, Chopper estaba llorando, no podía darle la cara, paso a su lado y en una plegaria silenciosa que consto solo de una caricia en su cabeza, salió para dejar a la pareja a solas

Zoro se apresuró en abrazar a Robin, esta recargo su cabeza en su pecho, sus manos estaban aún aferradas a la hermosa criaturita, según ellos, sin vida

Permanecieron juntos un buen rato, hasta que abrieron la puerta y entraron sus nakamas, se les rompió el corazón al ver a las dos personas más serenas y tranquilas del barco bañados en lágrimas con la bebe en brazos de ambos

De la nada, llego Hanckok con Dony pensando que el parto había terminado bien y se podría ir a su barco, pero al ver sus caras y las lágrimas derramadas pudo comprobar que no era así

Aunque poco le importaban sus asuntos, no pudo evitar que se le rompiera su frio corazón de piedra al ver tal escena. Se tapó la boca con sus manos y soltó el agarre de la manita de Dony

Este, al ver a todos de este modo, decidió averiguar el por qué, hasta que dio con sus tíos que cargaban algo y por alguna razón estaban muy tristes. Gateo hacia ellos hasta llegar a la pierna de Zoro, que aún estaba parado, todos miraban extrañados las acciones del pequeño, jalo levemente el pantalón del espadachín en un ademan de que lo cargara, sin saber exactamente por qué, él lo hizo y el pequeño vio que era lo que su tía preferida llevaba en brazos

Acerco su manita hacia el pequeño cuerpo y le toco la cara, todos estaban dolidos, sabían que el pequeño no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y que algún día tendrían que explicarle lo que sucedió ahí

Pero algo les quito el aliento

Robin sintiendo un movimiento en sus brazos, Zoro también, todos impactados y Dony sonriendo en plena enfermería

No puede ser...-Susurro Sanji impresionado con unas cuantas lágrimas sin salir

Nami asentía con una sonrisa mientras lloraba de felicidad y Luffy miraba asombrado lo que pasaba

Todos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos ante la acción de Dony, la niña reacciono y por accidente levanto su manita y le pico un ojo al príncipe, pero lejos de enojarse, el niño parecía entender que había pasado algo bueno

Que había hecho algo bueno

La bebé se quejaba de nuevo, se removía y comenzó a llorar

Robin temblaba de la emoción, y Zoro, al sentir el fuerte Haki que emanaba, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír como nunca lo había hecho

¡Yahoooo!-Exclamo Luffy comenzando una gran explosión de sentimientos, demonios ¡Que hasta yo estoy llorando de emoción!

Chopper dejo de sentir esa culpa y fue a disculparse con ambos padres

¡Sumimasen! ¡N-no podía ha-hacer nada!-Y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba de la pierna del peliverde

Lo hiciste muy bien Chopper-Le hablo Zoro sorprendiéndolo

Aunque Dony te ayudo un poco-Rio Robin llena de felicidad, se sentía como si la hubieran sacado de nuevo de Enies Lobby

Fue tan gratificante para todos, Nami abrazaba con gran fuerza a Luffy y a Dony mientras lo llenaba de besos. Usopp y Luffy comenzaron a bailar como solían hacerlo en las fiestas muy felices y aun con lágrimas. Sanji no podía parar de decir improperios hacia todo, pero estaba más que feliz. Chopper...bueno, seguía aferrado a Zoro. Franky "no lloraba" con grandes lágrimas y sorbiendo mocos abrazado de Brook al cual extrañamente tenia lágrimas en sus cuencas donde deberían ir sus ojos

Hanckok mirándolos a todos, mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de uno de sus ojos, susurro-Que grande es la voluntad de la D...

Y así es como el 19 de Abril de la nueva Era pirata nació...un momento... ¿Y el nombre? En fin, dejémoslos que se recuperen, luego podremos hostigarlos con eso...por ahora... ¡Denme un maldito Clínex bastados! (Snif snif)

Continuara·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 Roronoa Minatsuki o Nico Minatsuki

Zoro miraba a su niña de ya 3 meses de nacida, jugaba con Usopp, Luffy, Chopper y Dony a estupideces como siempre. A la niña le maravillaba todo a su alrededor, el gran mástil con la enorme jolly roger pintada en la vela principal, el jardín en donde su madre plantaba sus flores y de vez en cuando Nami le brindaba de sus mandarinas en un delicioso jugo de las mismas hecho por su tío Sanji, el acuario le encantaba y siempre se quedaba observando a los peces desde el regazo de su madre

Pero lo que más le gustaba era Chopper

Era tan abrazable, suavecito y aunque apenas podía distinguir pocas cosas, su aspecto era asombrosamente tierno

Tal vez heredo la cercanía de sus padres hacia el renito

Hace poco había presenciado la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nakama Dony, y aunque era pequeña y no comprendía muchas cosas de su alrededor, sabia de sobra que Dony y todos sus tíos eran algo muy importante para ella

Y si, el pequeño Donatello tenía un año ya, podía caminar mejor pero, necesitaba ayuda de vez en cuando, le daba mucho por dibujar todo lo que veía, empezando por la jolly roger de los Mugiwara, que aunque apenas y le salió distinguible, era mucho mejor diseño que el de su padre...

Y volviendo con Zoro, una sola cosa rondaba en su mente, y es que aún no tenían el nombre completo de su pequeña hija, su cabello verde obscuro, sus ojos azules como los de su madre y la piel morena era en toda regla hija de ambos, no tenía mucho de uno, o menos del otro por lo que aún no se decidían por su apellido

Su nombre era Minatsuki, e irónicamente, Luffy se lo puso al descubrir el mismo dia que el nombre de la aldea de Zoro era Shimotsuki y de la nada el nombre llego a su gomosa cabeza, gustándole a ambos padres

Pero ahora no se decidían por el apellido que debería llevar la chiquilla

Roronoa Minatsuki o Nico Minatsuki

Habían hecho una votación con todos sus nakamas (Contando también a Dony), Sanji, Nami, Brook y Chopper habían votado por Nico, mientras que Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Dony votaron por Roronoa, quedando con un total de 4 votos para cada apellido

El espadachín suspiro, no le molestaba si era Nico Minatsuki y a Robin no le molestaba tampoco que fuera Roronoa Minatsuki, así que estaban en total debate

Roronoa

Nico

Roronoa

Nico

Roronoa

Nico

Se rasco la cabeza frustrado y volvió a mirar a Mina, habían decidido entre todos decirle Mina de cariño, vio que estaba cabeceando a punto de caer dormida, se levantó de la pequeña siesta que tenía planeado tomar y la alzo en sus brazos

Ahhh Zoro/Tio Zodo~-Reclamaban sus nakamas y Dony por llevarse a la pequeña tan pronto

Tiene sueño-Dijo el peliverde-La llevare con Robin-Se encamino hacia su cuarto en el cual dormía con Robin y se metió en el, desapareciendo el resto de la tarde...y aburriendo a sus nakamas

Que aburrido es Zoro-Se quejaba Luffy

Si no duerme le puede pasar algo malo Luffy-Explico Chopper, angustiando al capitán mientras miraba a su hijo preocupado

¡Yosh! ¡Dony, vamos a dormir!-Y ellos también se fueron a su cuarto mientras el pequeño príncipe se quejaba con cosas como "Papi no engo sueño" "Quero juga", en cambio Chopper y Usopp suspirando por la inocencia de su capitán al preocuparse tanto por el niño, cosa que en parte era buena

Ambos alzaron los hombros y se tumbaron en le césped para dormir un rato también

La noche caía lentamente, la luna se alzaba ante el hermoso mar que llevaba navegando al Sunny, el hogar del rey pirata y su tripulación...con dos pequeñines a bordo

Esta vez le tocaba a Brook hacer la guardia, tocaba Binks no sake lentamente, en un intento de dejar dormidos a sus dos sobrinos desde la torre de vigilancia

Dejo de tocar suavemente y dejo su violín bien colocado en su base mientras miraba a la distancia. No necesitaba dormir, por lo que no le daba sueño, intentaba por cualquier medio estar alerta, pero la verdad se estaba aburriendo

Como todos sus nakamas, el deseaba un poco de acción, pero no podía, pues sería demasiado problemático tener una gran aventura con dos bebés abordo

Casi de inmediato el esqueleto se maldijo a si mismo por desear una aventura...a unos aproximadamente 20 kilómetros se podía divisar un barco, utilizo los binoculares de Usopp alarmado y observó su Jolly Roger

Se desconcertó por lo que vio, no tenía Jolly Roger era un pequeño navío, con una gran cruz detrás de una figura humana, en instantes diviso exactamente quién era

Dracule Mihawk-Se dijo a sí mismo, años atrás se habría escandalizado y se hubiera puesto a llamar a todos, pero si algo había aprendido de sus nakamas esos años como tripulación del rey pirata, era a conservar la calma y patear traseros si era necesario (Aunque muchas veces no lo era, aun así Luffy pateaba traseros por diversión)

Tranquilamente espero a que Mihawk se posicionara al lado del Sunny y lo encaró desde el barandal totalmente sereno

¿Que se te ofrece, Ojos de Halcón-san?-Pregunto educadamente mientras tomaba el té de su termo

Soul King-Habló el hombre totalmente neutral-¿Te ha tocado la guardia a ti?-Brook asintió sin palabras-Ya veo...-Pronto el Shichibukai sintió otras presencias que antes no estaban, al menos no desde la última vez que los vio-¿Tienen nuevos nakamas?-Pregunto tranquilo subiendo de un salto a la cubierta

Yohoho...algo así-Respondió el esqueleto, Mihawk cerro los ojos un poco cansado

Roronoa, sal de ahí-Dijo Mihawk algo molesto y de la nada salió Zoro sorprendiendo a Brook

¡Zoro-san!-Exclamo sorprendido-¡Que susto, casi me da un infarto!

Pero tú no tienes corazón ¿No es así?-Terminó Zoro el chiste de su nakama

Que cruel Zoro-san-Dijo el esqueleto deprimido por las palabras del peliverde

Roronoa-Llamó la atención de Zoro

¿Qué haces aquí Mihawk?-Cuestionó Zoro con un toque de alegría, pero serio igualmente, si bien consideraba a Mihawk un maestro y rival formidable, de vez en cuando se habían encontrado y habían tomado sake un par de veces

Sin avisar, una botella se sake fue lanzada hacia Zoro, atrapándola este sin siquiera ver

Gracias cejas rizadas-Agradeció el peliverde a Sanji, quien chistó y volvió a la cocina, desde la llegada del Shichibukai, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro y Usopp estaban despiertos y alertas...aunque no tanto pues sabían la camarería con la que contaban él y Zoro

Abrió la botella y le dio un trago, para luego ofrecerle a Mihawk, pero no lo aceptó

¿No quieres sake? Qué raro-Comentó Zoro extrañado

No vine aquí a tomar sake, Akagami tiene un mensaje para Mugiwara-Zoro dejó de tomar y lo miró más extrañado aún

¿Y viniste como su mensajero?-Se burló el peliverde

Cállate Roronoa, le debía un favor-Se justificó Ojos de halcón, Zoro rió socarronamente y miró a Brook

Brook-Lo llamó y el asintió

Hi, voy por él-Y con eso bastó para que en un par de segundos Luffy se apareciera en la cubierta, a estas alturas todos los Mugiwara estaban totalmente despiertos, incluso los pequeñines

¿Qué pasa Ossan?-Cuestionó Luffy interesado, si era Shanks no podía evitar interesarse

Akagami te manda un mensaje, pero antes respóndeme algo-Condicionó el hombre serio como siempre haciendo a Luffy ponerse serio también

¿Qué?-Aceptó de cierta manera responder

¿No es peligroso llevar niños con ustedes?-Luffy y Zoro se tensaron al oír esas palabras

¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntaron ambos al unísono con miradas que prometían la paliza de su vida

Su Haki es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para un niño o adulto, además, su haki es muy parecido al de ustedes-Terminó de explicar el ex-espadachín más fuerte del mundo, justo en ese momento apareció Robin con su niña en brazos y Nami con Dony agarrado de la mano mientras este se chupaba la otra

¿Para qué ocultarlos ahora?-Dijo Robin con una sonrisa agradable

Mihawk se acercó a Mina, sonrió al ver el enorme parecido que tenía con ambos padres, un tanto conmovido preguntó-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Zoro orgulloso respondió-Minatsuki

¿Con que Roronoa Minatsuki?-Zoro se sorprendió y Robin solo rio, al parecer había ganado él

Ambos compartieron una mirada como buscando aprobación y al ver la sonrisa que ella llevaba en el rostro, el peliverde suspiro sonriendo igual-Si, Roronoa Minatsuki

Al final, los votos quedaron ganando por uno para Roronoa con la intromisión de Mihawk ese día, pero... ¿Cuál será el mensaje que manda Shanks?

Continuará·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 El mensaje de Shanks

Luffy se encontraba feliz aquella mañana, parado y erguido mirando hacia adelante sin perder la sonrisa en la cabeza de su gran amigo Sunny

Shanks le había mandado un mensaje, escribió una carta que le había sido entregada hace tres meses por Mihawk, no podía esperar para volver a ver a Shanks

Recordaba el día que había ido a su Isla a devolverle su sombrero, pero el pelirrojo se lo negó, le dijo "Ese sombrero está muy viejo y sucio, el capitán Roger me lo dio cuando tenía 15" Luffy le reclamó, hasta que la información llegó a su cerebro y se quedó totalmente estático...un gigantesco "¡¿EEHHH!?" Resonó por toda la isla, haciendo dar carcajadas a Shanks y simplemente le dijo "Te lo regalo"

Rio al recordarlo. Sintió como algo se le enroscaba en la pierna, miró hacia abajo y sonrió

Dony se agarró de la pierna de su padre para no caer al mar, el capitán lo tomó en sus brazos y lo puso en sus hombros poniéndole su sombrero en el proceso, el niño se veía más seguro en los hombros de su padre, de alguna manera sentía que la persona más fuerte de los 7 mares le protegía a él y a los demás

Dony no tenía idea de lo fuerte que era su padre

El pequeño trató de balbucear algo como "Papi júga" Sip, con entonación en la U, pero Luffy le entendió a la perfección y bajó de la cabeza de Sunny. Una vez ahí pudieron ver lo que hacían todos en un día normal

Franky y Nami mantenían en curso hacia la isla que señalaba el Eternal Pose, Nami le brindó una sonrisa y Luffy se la devolvió, mientras Dony miraba curioso el Eternal pose queriendo saber que era

Luffy rio ante esto, pero decidió no explicarle ahora, aún era muy pequeño y no entendería absolutamente nada

Pasando a cubierta encontró a Zoro dormido con Mina hecha un ovillo en su pecho mientras Robin los miraba amorosamente

Chopper ayudaba a Usopp a darle mantenimiento a sus plantas, evitando por su puesto el veneno

Brook tocaba el violín tranquilamente siendo inspirado en el compás de las olas de ese día

De la cocina salió Sanji haciendo un alboroto con comida paras las chicas y la pequeña Mina, aunque fue callado por una dura mirada de parte de Robin, pero eso solo lo hizo susurrar "Que hermosa se ve Robin-chwan cuando protege el sueño de Mina-chwan" omitiendo totalmente el "MI Robin-chwan" pues entendía perfectamente que ella ya no era suya (Aunque prácticamente, nunca lo fue) y con mucha rabia y dolor admitía, y aun peor, aceptaba que era pareja del marimo

Luffy bajó a su hijo y lo deposito en el pasto, este miraba curioso a todos lados, balbuceando ansioso por descubrir. El rey pirata lo miraba contento, si, no podía estar más feliz en toda su vida, tenía a sus nakamas, a Nami, uno de sus hermanos, su sueño y a su hijo, no podía pedir más

Pero no sabía que su increíble suerte pudiera darle algo más en el futuro...

Peeerooo volviendo al Sunny, Dony comenzó a caminar, con Luffy al lado cuidando que el chiquillo no se fuera a tropezar

Sanji pasó por ahí con unas bebidas para todos sus nakamas, cada quien tenía el suyo especial: Para Brook, un té manzanilla, para Franky, su refresco de Cola tamaño jumbo, para Robin, un té helado, para Chopper una jarra de dulce amazake, para Usopp solo un vaso de agua, como siempre para Nami, un jugo de mandarinas y a Zoro con una botella de sake le bastaba. Se acercó a ambos Monkey D., a Luffy le daba igual que iba a tomar, por lo que siempre a la familia real, es decir, Luffy, Nami y Dony, les daba un jugo de las exclusivas mandarinas de Nami

Capitán-Le dio su vaso y a Dony le acercó un vasito entrenador con el mismo contenido, el niño lo aceptó sabiendo de sobra que era de las mandarinas que su mami plantaba y comenzó a beber sin pensársela

Jajaja ¡Ese es mi hijo!-Se rio Luffy tomándose de un trago el jugo que apenas le dieron-Gracias Sanji-Agradeció devolviéndole el vaso

Oi Luffy, Dony se puede atragantar-Comentó tomando el vaso

No le pasará nada-Afirmaba el atolondrado padre

Es un Monkey ¿Sabes?-Comentaba Usopp seguido de Chopper que ya habían terminado de arreglar las plantas del narizón-Al menos no come como Luffy

Pero el tirador habló muy pronto cuando vieron que el niño ya había terminado su vaso

¡Más!-Exigía el pequeño acercándole la pipeta a su Tío Sanji

¿Decías?-El cocinero sin poder hacer más tomo el vasito y se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco más de jugo, Usopp suspiro resignado y Chopper solo rio, al igual que Luffy

¡Jajaja!-Carcajeaba el capitán ruidosamente

Nami los miraba sonriendo, sin duda, de tal palo, tal astilla

La noche cayó igual de rápido que cuando Luffy comía carne, el capitán junto con su navegante y su hijo se disponían a dormir ya, estaban los tres en la habitación listos para descansar, Luffy se lanzó a la cama con solo su pantalón y Dony lo imitó haciendo lo mismo, el niño estaba recién salido de bañar y llevaba su batita de tiburón, regalo de su Tía Robin y su Tío Zoro

Nami suspiró con una leve sonrisa, cada cosa que hacia él lo imitaba, y cada cosa ella hacia también. Era raro, pues solo los imitaba a ellos, pasaba por alto las acciones de todos los demás, excepto si dibujaban, esa acción entretenía al niño por horas

Nami también se metió a la cama, pero Dony seguía desnudo por lo que optó por ir a vestirlo, tomo de un cajón una pijamita con muchos tigres y leoncitos chibis con fondo rojo, se la puso y una vez así se metieron a la cama

Una vez dormidos madre e hijo, Luffy tomó la carta que le envió Shanks y la volvió a leer:

"Hey Luffy, te he mandado esta carta porque sinceramente me da pereza irte a buscar, tengo una resaca de esas que duran días, apenas y soporto escribirte esto (La verdad se notaba que arrastraba la pluma). Andaré sin rodeos, quiero saber si el niño de los rumores es verdadero, las noticias corren rápido ¿Sabes? hace unos días salimos para reabastecernos de comida y sake, nos encontramos con unos casa recompensas que hasta donde sabemos iban por ti, ya puedes irme agradeciendo por ahorrarte ese trabajo extra, entonces Ben les preguntó el por qué te buscaban, pues en realidad eran unos idiotas, y nos contaron sobre el rumor, así que en cuanto te llegue esto quiero que vengas a presentarme al niño, si es que existe, sino, aun así ven, quiero ganarle esta vez a Roronoa en el sake, tengo ganas de verlos a todos"

"Con cariño, el bastardo que dio un brazo por tu vida"

Luffy estaba ansioso y emocionado, ansiosamente emocionado, dejó la carta a un lado y miró con atención a su hijo, estaba dormido, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el niño era muy tranquilo, aunque se pareciera mucho a Luffy, la actitud no se le reflejaba casi nada, claro, excepto por el hecho de que comía en cantidades mayores a las que un niño normal lo hace, dejando en claro que el chiquillo era de Luffy

Tapó a su familia con el cobertor y su durmió hasta el día siguiente, quien sabe, podrían llegar a tener una buena aventura. . . ¡Yosh! ¡Hijo, hoy conocerás a Shanks!-Exclamó el rey pirata bien sonriente y mirando la Isla del Yonko más viejo y poderoso de los 7 mares que aun parecía un punto a la distancia

¿Anks?-El niño en sus intentos de hablar preguntó balbuceando por el pelirrojo

Es algo así como tu abuelo-Respondió viendo cada vez más cerca la isla de su nakama

Continuará·.·.·.·.·.·


	8. Chapter 8

**Última entrega del día! Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar una review si es que la merezco, pikachu y yo les mandamos un abrazote (Un beso no, que asco) Bye Bye!**

Cap. 8 ¡El abuelo Shanks!

Ahí estaba, la isla de Akagami no Shanks, Yonko para algunos, nakama para otros. Luffy estaba saltando y corriendo por todos lados con su niño arriba de sus hombros, por más adulto que se hiciese, no dejaba de comportarse como un niño

Dony se aferraba con fuerza a su padre carcajeando y divirtiéndose a lo grande, el niño era un poco cobarde, o más bien dicho, poseía el sentido común faltante en todo Monkey D, pero con sus nakamas se sentía realmente seguro

Mina estaba atenta a todo, mirando a todos lados desesperada por descubrirlo todo. Robin la miraba con ternura, el cabellito de la niña comenzaba a hacerse más grueso, y sus ojos tomaban más color, cada día crecía más y a ambos padres les causaba mucha ilusión, Zoro queria aparentar ser un padre duro, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. El la arrullaba, la cuidaba y la protegía con su vida, no es que Robin no lo hiciera, pero en Zoro resultaba sumamente raro que mostrara tanto cariño hacia a alguien

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás, sorprendiéndola un poco, sonrió cálidamente y se dejó querer

¿Cómo será cuando crezca?-Preguntaba Zoro visiblemente cariñoso, para Robin esta era una oportunidad de oro, ¿Cuándo en la vida tendría otros momentos así? Al más rudo, serio, inexpresivo y malhumorado miembro de los Mugiwara, lo tenía en su poder, a su merced, en la vida Roronoa Zoro se volvería a portar igual de cariñoso como en esos momentos

Seguro será fuerte y aprenderá Kendo-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa la arqueóloga, alimentando un poco el ego del espadachín

Yo me asegurare de eso-Le seguía el peliverde con un tono más...suave de lo usual, Robin rio y se separó de él mientras se sentaba a la sombra del árbol del columpio, Mina se había dormido y considero mejor estar cómoda, Zoro la siguió y ambos descansaron ahí, con Robin en el hombro del peliverde y su hija dormida en su regazo, y sí que estarían buen tiempo ahí pues la niña había heredado el sueño pesado de su padre

Sanji pasaba por ahí y observó a la familia, suspiró con una sonrisa agridulce ¿Desde cuándo Zoro se le había adelantado tan rápido? Debió sospecharlo desde que se levantaba a media noche y no lo encontraba en su cama. Fue a la cocina a pensar y como buen hombre, aceptar la derrota...se sentía feliz por ambos, pero claro que no iba a decírselo jamás a Zoro...

De la nada Luffy comenzó a gritar más fuerte de lo que había estado gritando antes, y no era para menos, la Isla estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina

¡Mira Dony! ¡Es aquí!-Le señalaba Luffy a su hijo

Oohhh...-El pequeño estaba realmente sorprendido, no es que nunca hubiera visto una Isla o estado en una, pero sentía muchas energías poderosas y desconocidas dentro de ella, aunque claro, estaba acostumbrado a sentir esa clase de cosas...las voces que oía parecían estar felices

Luffy puso al niño en su pecho y se estiró como resortera para salir volando junto a Dony en un Rocket directo a la Isla...a Nami casi le da un infarto

¡LUFFY IMBECIL!-Le gritó furiosa, queriéndose tirar del barandal para ir por su niño

Mientras tanto, el pobre Dony le tomó por sorpresa la acción tan estúpida a la que su padre lo arrastró, se aferró lo más fuerte que podía al pecho de su padre, Luffy lo agarró para que no saliera lastimado

El pequeño era muy valiente, pero sacó un poco del sentido común y el "Peligrometro" de Nami y estaba un tanto asustado

Luffy aterrizo en la arena perfectamente en pie, el niño se aliviaba de que por fin habían aterrizado, quería mucho a su padre, pero a veces le asustaba un poco las acciones que hacia...y más si en estas estaba el incluido

¡Jaja! ¡Luffy!-De pronto escucharon una voz proveniente de la jungla, de ahí salió Yasopp, quien parecía alegrarse de verlo

¡Ah Yasopp!-Exclamó el rey pirata sonriente y caminando hacia él, el hombre miro hacia los brazos del nakama de su hijo y se sorprendió

Wow Luffy, al final no eras tan inocente eh?-Bromeó Yasopp observando al pequeño, ¿Quién pensaría que aquel atolondrado chico que tomaba jugo en la taberna de Makino ya tendría un pequeño?

Shishishi-Reia el pelinegro, Dony vio curioso al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, hasta ahora solo conocía a sus tíos del Sunny, aunque esta persona se parecía mucho a su tío Usopp...¿Por qué seria?

El majestuoso barco de los Mugiwaras ancló mientras Yasopp y Luffy hablaban sobre Dony, pero Luffy estaba tan desconcentrado que no sintió el gran haki maligno de cierta mujer de cabellos naranjas, Dony se escamó al sentir a su mami así, realmente eran contadas las veces que se ponía de esa manera...al menos enfrente de él

Nami le arrebató al niño de sus manos asegurándose de que su hijo no tuviera rasguño alguno, El rey pirata solo tuvo tiempo para tragar en seco cuando le llegó la moledera de golpes

¡Ten mas cuidado Luffy! ¡Solo tiene un año!-Le gritó increíblemente furiosa, jamás llego a pensar que él llegaria a hacer esa estupidez

H-hola Nami-san-Saludó un tanto nervioso Yasopp, esa mujer era más terrorífica que la antigua Yonko Big Mom

Ah Yasopp, hola-Cambió totalmente el tono con el que le hablo a Luffy, mostrándose tierna y comprensiva

A Yasopp le bajó una gotita al estilo anime detrás de la cabeza, se anotó mentalmente no estar cerca de esa mujer cuando estuviera enojada...

Todos los Mugiwaras habían bajado ya, Yasopp los recibió a todos alegre, especialmente a su hijo, Usopp también estaba muy contento de poder ver a su padre de nuevo y estuvo muy sorprendido también de que el espadachín tuviera una pequeña

Yasopp dijo que Shanks estaba dentro de la espesa selva que estaba en frente de ellos, Luffy se emocionó al escuchar eso, los demás solo aceptaron en ir

Cuidado, a veces salen tarántulas y bichos extraños-Advirtió el padre de Usopp, la mayoría asintió tomando en cuenta las palabras del hombre, pero cierto par se escamó

¿Tarántulas...?-Decía Nami con el rostro azul, no sabía si tener asco o miedo

¿Bichos?-Cuestionaba Sanji de la misma forma que Nami lo había hecho

Ohh vamos chicos, no son tan malas-Comentaba Usopp cargando unas tres tarántulas en las manos y la cabeza

¡AHH!-Gritó Nami aterrada poniéndose detrás de Luffy

¡Usopp maldito, suelta eso!-Exclamó el rubio imitando a la navegante

Todos rieron disimuladamente, mientras Usopp dejaba a las arañas en su habitad

Nami y Sanji suspiraron más relajados, hasta que Dony comenzó a temblar levemente, la navegante miró hacia sus brazos y ella comenzó a temblar de la misma manera

El pequeño tenía una tarántula en la cabecita-Mami...-La llamaba un poco temeroso con lagrimitas en los ojos en busca de ayuda

Lu-Luffy...-Llamó ella al capitán con las mismas intenciones que su hijo

El capitán miró hacia su mujer y descubrió el porqué de su miedo-Oi Dony, si no le haces nada, ellas no te harán nada-Le decía muy tranquilo a su hijo tomando a la tarántula y dejándola en otro lado, les sonrió haciéndolos calmarse a los tres (Tanto a Nami y Dony, como a Sanji)

¿Te siguen dando miedo los insectos, ero-cook?-Se burlaba Zoro mientras seguía a Robin para por fin llegar con Shanks, Mina solo observaba la discusión desde el hombro de su padre

¿¡Otra vez ese apodo, marino!?-Exclamó Sanji siguiendo al peliverde para tener su ración de discusión diaria

¡Shanks!-Exclamó Luffy súper contento por ver al pelirrojo

Silencio Luffy, estoy tratando de dor...-Pero el hombre se levantó rápidamente cuando lo proceso-¡¿Luffy?!

¿Ehh? Pensaba que me querías ver Shanks-Decía lastimeramente el Rey pirata mientras se acercaba al Yonko con ambas manos en la cabeza

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír-¿En dónde están tus nakamas?

¿Hum?-Miró hacia atrás y estaba solo-¿¡Ehh!? ¡¿En dónde están?!

Shanks tenía una gota detrás de su cabeza...y de las gordas ¿Luffy acababa de perder a sus nakamas?

Oi oi Luffy, estamos aquí-Se escuchó la voz de Usopp atrás de él-Solo nos tardamos un poco

Ah chicos, pensé que los había perdido shishishi-La banda y Shanks solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

En eso, Shanks pudo ver algo detrás de Nami, una pequeña figura, no lo veía a gran detalle pero de algo sí que se dio cuenta

Era igualito a Luffy, tan solo sonrió de lado

Oi Luffy, veo que ya existe un príncipe-Comentó el pelirrojo divertido

Luffy lo miró un tanto desconcertado, pero al final lo captó y le mostró una gran sonrisota-Oi Dony, ven aquí

El pequeño se acercó a su padre e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de las piernas de Luffy

Shanks lo pudo ver mejor, cabello negro al cual juraba haberle visto unos cuantos destellos naranjas, pecas en el rostro y un tanto moreno como su padre, le recordaba muchísimo a Luffy de pequeño, luego visitaría a su familia en Fiuchia

Él es mi hijo-Dijo el rey pirata sacando de sus pensamientos al yonko-Su nombre es Monkey D. Donatello

¿Donatello eh?-El hombre se acercó Dony, haciendo que este se escondiera mas

Dony, saluda al abuelo Shanks-Le ordenó tranquilo y con total serenidad a su hijo

Hoya-Saludó el pequeño aun con dificultades de hablar, a Shanks le pareció realmente tierno, al menos hasta que proceso las palabras dichas por su protegido...

¿¡Abuelo!?-Exclamó el pelirrojo con total sorpresa, asustando un poco a Dony

Shishishi-Se burlaba Luffy, jamás había pensado bien llamarle así a su ídolo, los Mugiwaras y Yasopp se aguantaban la risa, sin poderla disimular mucho de todas formas

La fiesta estaba a máximo nivel, todos celebraban la venida de un nuevo príncipe que comenzaba su pequeña vida en este enorme mundo, por un lado estaban un grupo bebiendo alcohol como desgraciados, en otro solo comían y algunos bailaban. Chopper había caído rendido muy rápido, Robin, mirándole con ternura lo atrajo a ella con sus manos fleur y lo acostó a su lado, ella estaba encargada de cuidar a los pequeños mientras todos estaban en la borrachera (Y si, Chopper aun cuenta como pequeño)

Ahora Dony y Chopper dormían juntos, y ella llevaba a Mina cargando en brazos, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no despertaría en toda la noche, nunca se despertaba por las noches, ni si quiera a comer, siempre reía por lo bajo al comparar a padre e hija de esta manera

Zoro se aproximaba hacia ella, como siempre había ganado la competencia de alcohol y se acostó al lado del lugar en donde estaba Robin sentada, siempre le venía bien una siesta después de una competencia de esa clase

Robin depositó a Mina en el pecho de su padre y los miró con ternura, pasó a ver a sus nakamas celebrando y comiendo, Luffy le contaba a Shanks todas las aventuras que habían tenido desde la última vez que se vieron, mientras el pelirrojo bromeaba una y otra vez con diferentes temas, teniendo como objetivo molestarlo

Nami conversaba con Ben Beckman, ella ya había hablado con el antes, era agradable y muy tranquilo, a comparación del capitán, ciertamente su relación le recordaba a cierto espadachín y a un peculiar capitán, a los cuales conocía muy bien

Usopp parecía disfrutar el tiempo con su padre, presumiendo todas sus técnicas e inventos, Yasopp, como buen padre, escuchaba todo los detalles que su hijo compartía con él

Sanji estaba celebrando junto a algunos de los nakamas de Shanks, recibiendo varios halagos por su comida

Y como siempre, Brook y Franky armaban todo un espectáculo musical, dando un buen ambiente, aunque muy ruidoso para el gusto de la arqueóloga

Mina se removía molesta, todo el ruido le incomodaba, pero sorpresivamente no la despertaba, en cambio Dony comenzaba a hacer pucheros, dando a entender lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que quería dormir

Nami-Con una mano fleur llamaba la atención de su amiga, la cual estaba ya un poco mareada por el alcohol, la pelinaranja volteo y miro a Robin, esta apuntaba hacia donde estaban Chopper y Dony dormidos, entendió rápidamente y se despidió del segundo al mando de los piratas de Akagami, para ir hacia su pequeño

Sera mejor ir de una vez al Sunny-Comentaba Nami alzando a Dony en sus brazos, Robin hizo los mismo con su hija y ambas mujeres iban de regreso al Sunny

Luffy las observaba de lejos, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Shanks notó lo que de repente capturó su interés y sonrió también

Tienes mucha suerte, Rey pirata-Dijo Shanks dándole un último trago a su tarro de sake, la resaca anterior aumentaría mas con esa fiesta

Shishishi...lo sé-Respondió Luffy parándose y siguiendo a su mujer-Ya tengo sueño, hasta mañana

El capitán de los Mugiwara alcanzó a las únicas mujeres de la banda, y casi enseguida los demás miembros también, el yonkou se levantó y grito-¡Bastardos! ¡Hora de dormir!

Hubo quejas, por su puesto, pero se veía a leguas que todos estaban exhaustos. Dio una última miradita a Luffy y sus nakamas antes de irse

Sin duda tenía una gran familia, y cada vez aumentaba más...

Los Mugiwaras caminaban en silencio hacia el Sunny, el cansancio los consumía a todos y solo querían acostarse en sus camas a dormir

Chopper tendría que preparar un par de medicamentos para la migraña

Luffy podía ver como Nami estaba cansada también, ella cargaba a Dony el cual ya roncaba placenteramente. Luffy sonrió, tomo al niño y se lo hecho al hombro, Nami le sonrió como diciendo "Gracias" y siguió caminando

Esa noche todos durmieron muy bien, nadie haría guardia pues estaban seguros en la isla. Pero a media noche, cierto niño despertó

Dony miró la habitación, era la habitación de sus padres y él estaba encerrado en su cuna. Tenía un peluche de gato ahí con él, decidido lo tomó y comenzó a trepar por la cuna, ese pequeño gato se lo había cosido su tía Robin, por lo que le tenía especial cariño

No pudo escalar la cuna, estaba tan cansado que dejó su pequeño plan para después...

Continuará·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! He revivido gracias a las estrellas del dragón! Jejeje... no pues... De una vez les digo que yo no actualizo tan seguido, así que por el momento, nada de turbas molestas...**

 **JenniferAlice: Gracias por comentar! y Te revelo que no tengo mas de 15...casi le atinas XD**

 **Tampoco estare dando muchos agradecimientos en es te cap, en el siguiente les agradeceré a esas increíbles personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto :D**

 **Y sin mas! Les dejo el fic!**

 **Ah, y feliz navidad XD**

Cap. 9 Un tiempecito después...

Esa mañana todo parecía ir bien para Nami, se despertó de buen humor, al hacerlo, observó a su al rededor, pasando por Luffy que aun roncaba y llegando hasta la cuna de su niño, al cual tuvieron que ponerle una rejita más alta, pues el pequeño Dony había agarrado la manía de trepar por ahí

Bueno, con dos añitos comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad

Se levantó de su cama y se dio cuenta de que Dony ya estaba despierto, jugaba con su gato de peluche y un mono del mismo material. La pelinaranja rio al ver como hacia una batalla entre esos dos

Ohayo, Dony-Saludó ella recargándose en los barrotes de la cuna

Mami-El niño se puso feliz y levanto los brazos en señal de que quería ser cargado y Nami con gusto lo hizo, pero en el proceso tiro a su gatito-¡Espeda!-Dijo el pequeño alarmado, Nami arqueo la ceja extrañada y lo volvió a dejar en su cuna, pero todo se aclaró en unos instantes cuando recupero a su pequeño gatito

Rio con ternura al cargarlo de nuevo, le alegraba que atesorara tanto el regalo de Robin, le había tomado tanto cariño que no podía dormir sin él

Salieron de la recamara, dejando a Luffy descansar, ayer se la habían pasado de fiesta solo porque a cierto trio monstruoso se les ocurrió cazar un pez del tamaño de tres Sunnys

Solo guardaron y comieron un tercio, pues otros reyes marinos y criaturas del mar comenzaron a comerse al antes muerto

Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Brook tuvieron el susto de su vida

Pero en fin, ¿Que se le podía hacer a tan extraña tripulación?

De repente, Dony había olisqueado algo muy delicioso para él, se liberó de los brazos de Nami, sorprendiéndola en el proceso y corrió junto a su gato hacia las escaleras, la navegante suspiró y siguió a su hijo

El niño corría descalzo por el césped de la cubierta, subió por las escaleras con un dominio casi total de sus piernitas, pero igualmente con cuidado, de todos modos su madre le seguía de cerca para evitar cualquier accidente. Dony paró en seco al llegar al jardín, mirando por todos los sitios posibles

Nami llegó tranquilamente y se posiciono al lado del niño-¿Qué pasa hijo?

Dony no respondió, en cambio, se aventuró por las plantas de Usopp y los mandarinos de Nami, paso de largo por ellos, pero luego se detuvo otra vez, justo enfrente de los mandarinos

Aspiró el aroma de una mandarina lista para ser cortada y sonrió satisfecho

Esa-Dijo Dony apuntando a la mandarina, Nami observo que ya estaba bien madura y sin más, decidió dársela a su niño

La peló y se la dio-Ten, fresca y dulce-Dony sonrió y después de que se la entregaran, la devoro en segundos-Igual que tu padre...

Todo apuntaba a ser un buen día, libre de problemas y desastres

La habitación estaba tranquila, al menos lo suficiente con un par de potentes ronquidos, que aunque no eran tan fuertes como lo eran cuando dormían en la cubierta o en algún otro lado, hacían que el silencio se perdiera

Zoro dormía plácidamente con su mujer al lado, Robin llevaba una sonrisa calma y satisfecha mientras dormía, pues disfrutaba de aquellos dos ronquidos, que aunque otras personas dijeran que eran horribles y estridentes, a ella le causaban una enorme tranquilidad, pues esos mismos ronquidos son señal de que a las dos personas a las que más quieres están a su lado, a salvo y durmiendo

Mina roncaba y dormía igual que su padre, disfrutaba de compartir un largo sueño con él en la cubierta o en el jardín de su madre. Cuando Zoro bebía sake, ella le imitaba con su botella de leche y cuando entrenaba, se limitaba a observar pues no entendía del todo aun que era lo que su padre hacía con las pesas

Pronto despertó sintiendo hambre, se sentó ella sola y bostezo con gran ternura. Pudo ver a sus padres felizmente dormidos, abrazados y descansando. Tomo uno de sus peluches, el cual era un lindo pez color verde aqua que le había hecho su mamá con mucho cariño (A Robin le daba por coser y tejer algunas veces...) y lo miró fijamente, como si el pez le leyera la mente y supiera lo que iba a hacer

La pequeña decidida, quiso salir de la cuna quitando el pasador que le impedía abrir las rejas de esta, pero al final no pudo, acercó a su pez de felpa para ver si él podía hacer algo, pero fue inútil

Mina era una niña muy lista, sabia como escapar, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, el pasador estaba demasiado duro para ella (Hecha estratégicamente por Franky)

Trató de escalar para salir de esa pequeña cárcel, pero se cayó en el proceso, haciendo que la madera de la cuna crujiera haciendo un escandalo

¿Eh?-Zoro se despertó, dejando a Robin dormir, pues la pequeña Mina le había dado mucho trabajo a su madre en la noche, cosa que si bien no era común en ella, solo pasaba contadas veces

El peliverde vio cómo su hija trataba de escalar la cuna una vez más, y también vio cuando falló

¿Qué haces Mina?-Preguntó Zoro en susurros, la niña miró a su papá con cara de reproche y una clara mueca de desagrado-Como quieras

La sacó de la cuna con todo y su peluche, se la echó a los hombros y con ella bien sujetada a su cabeza salió con sigilo de aquella habitación

Ahora Mina estaba feliz

En el camino a cubierta se encontró a Sanji, se miraron desinteresadamente, ambos fueron a la cocina sin decir palabra, al menos hasta que llegaron a la puerta

-Déjame pasar cocinero de cuarta

-Cállate cabeza de césped

-Oblígame cejillas

Se miraban con odio tratando ambos de pasar al mismo tiempo por la puerta, entre el forcejeo, a Mina se le calló su pez de peluche, lo cual le hizo enfurecer

¿¡Que haces Mina!?-Se quejaba Zoro al sentir las pequeñas manos de su hija jalándole el cabello violentamente. Él se movía demasiado y no pudo evitar que la pequeña callera de sus hombros

¡Wa!-Solo alcanzó a escuchar eso cuando dejó de sentir el pequeño peso sobre sus gruesos hombros, sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas del miedo, jamás se perdonaría si su hija salia lastimada, o peor… ¡Robin no lo perdonaría!

¡Serás...!-Sanji no terminó de gritarle pues se tumbó al suelo para atrapar a Mina de un golpe muy feo

Zoro se alivió

El cocinero se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarle con la chiquilla aferrada al pecho-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres marimo estúpido?!

¡Fue tu culpa!-Reclamó igual de molesto

¿¡Así me agradeces que salve la vida de tu hija!?-Exclamó cual lobo rabioso

Tchs, maldito cejas...-Dijo el sabiendo que tenía razón-Vamos Mina

No permitiré que esta linda criatura caiga en tus estúpidas manos-Dijo Sanji dándose la vuelta con la niña en brazos

¡Oi, Mina no quiere estar contigo!-Se puso a la altura de su hija-¿Verdad?

Pero la pequeña le sacó la lengua...dejándolo helado

¡Jajaja!-Reía Sanji ruidosamente y mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita, pasó al lado de aun Zoro totalmente estático y tomo del suelo el preciado peluche de Mina, quien lo aceptó con mucha alegría

Anji-Pronunció la niña su primera palabra, esta vez fue Sanji quien se quedó estático

¿Qué dijiste, Mina-chan?-Le preguntó dulcemente el rubio con el rostro iluminado

¡Anji!-Exclamó con felicidad, provocando una risa nerviosa pero realmente feliz de Sanji, Zoro estaba rodeado de un aura azul mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y golpeaba el suelo mientras maldecía a Sanji

Desde arriba se escucharon dos risillas muy parecidas, eran Nami y Dony quienes habían estado contemplando aquella escena desde el principio

¡Nami-swan! ¡Dijo mi nombre!-Presumió Sanji realmente contento mirando a Nami con el rostro aun iluminado

¡Mina habla!-Celebró Dony feliz por su amiga-¡Mina habla! ¡Mina habla ¡Mina habla!

Dony bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se posiciono al lado de Sanji

Si me disculpas, Marimo, tengo un desayuno que hacer-Dijo Sanji adentrándose en la cocina con ambos niños

Nami también bajó, observo a Zoro deprimido y antes de entrar a la cocina se burló-Creo que de ahora en adelante tienes competencia como padre

Cállate bruja...-Susurró el pobre aun deprimido. Nami solo rio un poco y finalmente entro a la cocina

La cocina era todo un escándalo como siempre, desde Luffy robando comida, hasta Brook tocando su increíble música. En los últimos dos años habían descubierto que Dony no tenía la misma actitud que caracterizaba a todo Monkey D., de hecho era muy tranquilo y obediente, cosa que sorprendía a todos. Pero claro, el apetito era el mismo

Por otro lado, Robin descubrió que Mina había dicho su primera palabra apenas esa mañana, estaba muy feliz, pero le daba un poco de pena Zoro, aunque no lo demostrara, el peliverde estaba emocionado por el crecimiento de su pequeña y que Sanji le robara ese momento tan especial de la primera palabra era humillante para el

Chicos ¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunto de repente Chopper, todos se callaron y agudizaron el oído

Un ruido extraño distrajo a todos de su comida, los poseedores de haki sintieron una enorme presencia desconocida y un movimiento brusco de olas movió el Sunny queriéndolo voltear

¿¡Qué fue eso!?-Exclamó Luffy con Dony aferrado a su pecho

No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que es algo muy grande-Habló Sanji frunciendo el ceño

Dony sentía una cosa muy grande fuera del Sunny, quería hacerles daño pero también gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda

Papi...-Susurró el pequeño apretando más su agarre

No pasa nada Dony, si es algo malo, le patearemos el trasero-Lo tranquilizó Luffy con una mirada seria, quien sea que haya causado el estruendo, pagaría caro

El príncipe pirata estaba más tranquilo por las palabras de su papá, cuando Luffy prometía que patearía traseros, se patearían traseros

Una ola empapó el Sunny, el agua llegó hasta la cocina, por lo que todos salieron a cubierta. Afuera, una gran nube de humo cubría los alrededores y algunas partes de la cubierta estaban ardiendo un poco

¡¿Qué es eso?!-Exclamó con terror Brook apuntando hacia la enorme sombra que cubría la niebla

¡Es un gigante!-Gritó Usopp sintiendo ese gran poder y mirando la gran silueta que se veía entre el humo ya casi disipado

Usopp no se equivocaba, un gigante estaba enfrente de ellos, y detrás de él, había un barco de la marina atacando con balas de cañón

Luffy soltó a Dony y este casi de inmediato salió corriendo hacia su madre, Robin tenia a Mina en brazos, por lo que se mantuvo algo alejada, pero visible aún

¡Rey pirata Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Quedas detenido!-Exclamó con su grave voz el gigante, llevaba el uniforme de la marina y el agua del mar le llegaba a la cintura

¡Oi oi! ¡Tenemos un acuerdo!-Reclamó Sanji enfurecido, y es que años atrás, la marina había sufrido un cambio totalmente completo con personas como Coby y Helmeppo al mando, se analizaron los crímenes de la banda de los Mugiwaras y se llegó al acuerdo de no molestarles mientras no hicieran otro desastre contra la ley

O al menos uno no muy grave

Del hombro del gigante saltó una persona hacia la cubierta, al verla bien se dieron cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que la vice almirante Tashigi. Tenía una mirada llena de remordimiento y odio, causando confusión entre los Mugiwaras

¿Tashigi-chan?-Habló Nami de fondo, sorprendida

Zoro arqueó una ceja totalmente confundido, ¿Qué hacia esa mocosa en el Sunny?

No se hagan los desentendidos...-Dijo Tashigi con cólera en su forma de hablar-¡No hagan como si no supiesen!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿De que hablaba ella? ¿Qué problema había surgido?

¿¡Cómo pueden hablar así sabiendo que ustedes han matado a Smoker-san!?-Gritó con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos, tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tan apretada que seguro sangraría

La cubierta quedó en total silencio

¿Han...matado a Humitos?-Preguntó Luffy totalmente impactado y con los ojos bien abiertos

Tashigi caminó hacia Luffy dando pisotones y lo agarro de la solapa del chaleco-¡No hagas como si no lo supieras!

Dony se asombró al identificar esa presencia, él pensaba que la gran energía que sentia era del tipo gigante, pero en realidad venia de esa chica. Sacudió la cabeza y se separó del lado de Nami, para ir contra Tashigi

Zoro al ver esto, tomo al chiquillo del cuello de la camisa para que no causara más problemas de los que había de por sí, y camino hasta la marine-Oi ¿En qué te basas al acusarnos?

La pelinegra volteó para encararse con Zoro, aunque él fuera más alto que ella, se sentía el peligro que podía correr

Tenemos evidencias Roronoa-Advirtió ella, de su ropa sacó cuatro papeles y se los mostró, Zoro, al verlos mejor, pudo ver que se trataban de fotos suyas, en una estaba el, luego en otra Sanji, en la que seguía Luffy y en la última Franky, estaban algo borrosas, pero se podía ver claramente como Smoker aparecía en cada una de ellas siendo golpeado y en el caso de la de Luffy, asesinado De acuerdo, parecemos nosotros, pero ni si quiera hemos llegado a tierra desde hace un mes-Alegó Usopp al ver también él las fotos-Además, no hemos tocado territorio de la marina tampoco

Un mes...-Susurró Tashigi un poco más tranquila, comenzando a dudar de su acusación, su antiguo maestro había sido asesinado hace una semana-¿Cómo sé que no mienten?

Tenemos nuestras propias pruebas-Dijo Robin habiendo dejado a Mina con Nami antes de pasar al frente-Tenemos una ruta que seguir, no tenemos razones de estar en territorio de la marina y menos de matar al almirante Smoker

Tashigi cerró los ojos para reflexionar un poco, al final alzó la voz-Iker-san, retírese junto con toda la tripulación

Pe-pero capitana-chan-Reclamó el gigante de nombre Iker

Es una orden-Habló con voz firme

E-entendido-Dijo Iker resignado y yéndose al fin

El ambiente estaba más calmado, las partes quemadas del Sunny estaban apagadas y Franky había empezado la reparación junto con Usopp, Sanji sacó una mesa y comenzaron a comer de nuevo, pero esta vez con la intromisión de Tashigi

Los demás hablaban con Tashigi mientras tomaban el almuerzo, queriendo saber más detalles de la supuesta muerte del almirante

¿Estuviste ahí para empezar?-Preguntó Nami ya un poco enfadada, había regresado a Mina con su padre para poder comenzar a hacerle preguntas a Tashigi

No, pero mis hombres si-Respondió la marine-Yo confió en sus palabras

Hmmm No creo que humitos este muerto-Soltó de repente Luffy que aparentemente no estaba poniendo atención a la plática, pues jugaba con Dony mientras los demás se encargaban

Si, ese almirante no es cualquier debilucho-Se unió Sanji sirviendo los platillos

No le den más vueltas al asunto-Dijo Zoro quien cuidaba de Mina, la cual por cierto, se divertía con su pequeño pez de felpa-Todos sabemos que se trata de impostores

Y era cierto, todos ahí lo sabían de una manera u otra

Mami ¿Tién es ella?-Preguntó Dony aún extrañado por la presencia de aquella mujer

Ella es...-Trató de explicar de alguna manera Nami-Una amiga Dony

Oh, ok-Al final no le tomó importancia

Por cierto, ¿De quién son esos niños?-Preguntó Tashigi, los había notado antes, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar-Esperen ¿No los habrán secuestrado...?

¡Claro que no!-Exclamaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper negándolo de inmediato con dientes de tiburón

Dony, preséntate-Le ordenó suavemente con una sonrisa Luffy a su hijo

Soy Monkey D. Donatello-Dijo tiernamente el niño haciendo una reverencia-¿Tu tien edes?

Tashigi sonrió con ternura por primera vez desde que subió al Sunny-Mi nombre es Tashigi, mucho gusto, Donatello-chan

Dony se sonrojó un poco y con una sonrisita nerviosa se retiró junto a su madre

Nami, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su hijo llena de ternura, le había ENCANTADO que sus lecciones de buenos modales sirvieran de algo-¡Awww mi niño!

Mami~-Reclamó Dony dejándose abrazar, sabía muy bien que no le convenía rechazar a su madre

Fufufu...qué lindo-Reía Robin enternecida también

Ella es Minatsuki-Presentó Zoro a su hija con un toque de orgullo en su voz, la dejó en el suelo y esta automáticamente gateo hacia Robin

¿Minatsuki?-Tashigi miro a la niña, tenía un lindo cabello verde obscuro, una piel un tanto bronceadita y unos ojos azul zafiro

Tashigi sabía muy bien que Roronoa tenía una relación con Robin, le dolía un poco el saberlo, pero desde un principio sabía que lo que tenía en mente no funcionaría. Además…estaba Smoker

Roronoa Minatsuki-Completó Robin ignorante de los pensamientos de la chica que tenía enfrente mientras tomaba a su pequeña

¿Y quien es su madre?-Preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta

Yo, por supuesto-Contestó Robin tomando un sorbo de su té, Tashigi sintió una leve opresión en su pecho. Suspiro y se acercó hacia la niña

Mucho gusto, Minatsuki-chan-Habló ella en tono amigable, la pequeña peliverde sonrió y con balbuceos incomprensibles la saludó

Sanji salió de la cocina y con gran alegría le entregó un biberón con té de Manzanilla a Mina-Aquí tienes, Mina-chan

¡Anji!-Exclamó la chiquilla contenta a la vez que comenzaba a tomar su biberón

Sanji reía totalmente encantado, pero pronto sintió un aura maligna detrás de él

-Maldito cejillas...

Huh, marimo, no es mi culpa que Mina-chan me prefiera a mi antes que a su descerebrado padre con cabeza de lechuga-Dijo Sanji alzando los hombros

¡Muere!-Gritó Zoro dando comienzo a una nueva batalla entre nakamas

¿Esto es...normal?-Preguntó Tashigi con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

Todos los días-Contestó Robin con una gota igual a la de la marine

Mina miraba a su padre y a su tío Sanji discutir, sonrió apoyándolos internamente

¿Entonces? ¿Ya te hemos convencido de que nosotros no hemos matado a nadie?-Preguntó Zoro esa noche a Tashigi, ya era tarde y era hora de que volviera con su tripulación

Supongo que tienen pruebas-Resopló Tashigi sin querer darle la razón al peliverde-Sin embargo, esto también les incumbe

Estoy consciente de eso-Dijo el sin mirarla-Pero Luffy no ha dado ninguna orden-Miró hacia el jardín del Sunny, estaban Nami, Dony y Luffy comiendo mandarinas y divirtiéndose a lo grande, bueno, a lo máximo que un niño de dos años puede-Pero estoy seguro de que Smoker no ha muerto

Yo...no lo sé-La vicealmirante clavó la vista en el suelo, a punto de llorar-Sé que Smoker-san es muy fuerte, pero...

Oi, no te avergüences enfrente de tu tripulación-Interrumpió Zoro con voz seria observando como el buque de la marina iba hacia ellos para recoger a la vicealmirante

Tashigi se limpió las lágrimas y se puso firme. Iker, el gigante, la ayudo a trasladarse de un barco a otro y poco a poco se comenzaron a alejar del Sunny

¡Oi! ¡Estoy seguro de que Humitos no ha muerto!-Gritó Luffy de repente a todo pulmón para asegurarse de que todo el buque lo oyera

Se fueron alejando cada vez más, hasta que solo podían ver un pequeño punto a la distancia, fue en ese momento que Dony proceso el nombre dicho por su padre

Oi, papi ¿Tién es humitos?-Preguntó inocentemente a Luffy

Shishishi...-Rio el mientras se agachaba a su altura-Es un marine, y es muy fuerte

Oh, ¿Tonces es más fuerte te tú?-Preguntó con una pizca de emoción, pero Luffy sintió que algo se rompía dentro de el

¡Claro que no baka!-Exclamó el pelinegro ofendido, Dony, asustado por su padre, comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas

M-me dijiste baka...-Lloriqueó el pequeño-¡Mamiiiii!-Y se fue llorando con Nami, Luffy palideció y fue detrás de el

¡Espera Dony! ¡No hablaba en serio!-Trató de arreglarlo persiguiendo a su hijo y maldiciéndolo por lo bajo por ser tan llorón

Zoro sonrió cuando escuchó un golpe seco y poderoso, esa familia no era normal...

Bueno... ¿Y que esperaban que un par de Monkey D.?

Robin se acercó junto a Mina, el peliverde cargó a su niña y rodeo con una mano la cintura de la arqueóloga, miró hacia donde la luna parecía elevarse dejando atrás el agua del mar. Pronto se vendría una batalla, o por lo menos una buena aventura, de eso estaba totalmente seguro

Por eso disfrutaba el ahora

Por eso apreciaba la vida que llevaba

Por eso era un Mugiwara...

Continuara.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiiiiiiii! Estoy devuelta! Todos ustedes son geniales en serio! Jamás pensé que obtendría tanto apoyo :'D En fin! Ahora agradecimientos!**

 **nico robin picis 16:** XD Lo se, soy malvada verdad?

 **alyzama:** Que bien que te este gustando, siento no actualizar :3

 **LaReinedesNieges:** Gracias!

 **Hey! No han comentado cuantos años creen que tengo! Una pista, la escuela no se me da bien, ya es todo**

 **CORRE FANFIC!**

Cap. 10

La situación resultaba realmente extraña

Es decir, eso jamás había pasado, al menos no dentro del Sunny

La cosa era que comida había estado desapareciendo del refrigerador misteriosamente

Y no, no había sido ni Luffy buscando carne, ni Zoro robando sake, ni ningún hombre de los Mugiwara

Exacto...ningún hombre

En fin, un día normal por la tarde Sanji se dio cuenta de que faltaban provisiones en la nevera, pensó primero en Luffy, pero lo descartó al ver suculentos y jugosos filetes de carne intactos

Lo que faltaba eran cosas varias como helado, un par de mandarinas y sobre todo, crema batida

El cocinero, muy enojado, llamó a toda la tripulación para descifrar quien era el culpable

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál bastardo de ustedes fue?-Preguntó claramente enojado, obviamente no se refería a sus hermosas damiselas. Los hombres estaban confundidos, el único que faltaba ahí era Chopper, quien se encontraba afuera cuidando a Mina y a Dony

-¿Luffy?

¡Que yo no fui!-Reclamó el capitán como por décima vez. Robin lanzó una discreta risita y una mirada muy sutil hacia su amiga pelinaranja, la cual, lucia nerviosa

¿Marimo?-Siguió Sanji aparentemente sereno

Si yo quiero algo solo lo pido, no ando por ahí robando cejillas-Respondió de brazos cruzados y una pequeña vena en la sien

Tsk, idiota-Volteó hacia Usopp con una mirada acusatoria

Oi oi Sanji ¿Qué se supone que yo, robaría?-Se defendió el tirador con las manos en alto, al final, era cierto

¿Y ustedes?-Preguntó a Franky y a Brook

¡Yo tengo mi SUUUPEEER cola fría en mi taller nii-chan!-Exclamó el ciborg un poco indignado

¡Yohohoho! Sanji-san, yo llevo mi termo de té a todos lados, no me es necesario robarte nada-Dijo Brook con educación, llegando a convencer al mismo Sanji-Ah, Robin-san, Nami-san serían tan...

Fue interrumpido por la fuerte patada de Sanji y un golpe seco con la katana enfundada de Zoro, Luffy simplemente rio

Agh como sea, pero como vuelva a faltar algo en la nevera los dejo sin comer a todos-Advirtió el cocinero apuntándoles acusatoriamente con su cucharón

¿O qué? ¿Nos golpearas con tu cuchara?-Se burló Zoro, haciendo reír también a los demás, incluyendo a las chicas

¡Es un cucharón Marimo!-Y de todos modos se lo lanzó, comenzando una nueva pelea entre ellos, Luffy y Usopp reían a carcajadas, mientras que los demas comenzaban a retirarse para hacer sus asuntos

Ya oíste, Navegante-san, nos dejarás a todos sin comer si sigues robando, fufufufu...-Le susurró Robin a su amiga, burlándose de ella

Silencio Robin-Espetó Nami avergonzada y retirándose, haciendo reír a Robin aún más

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Dony y Mina jugaban con el tio Chopper en la cubierta, encontrando toda clase de cosas en ella

Últimamente el Sunny había tenido varias "visitas" muy extrañas. Lo que pasaba era que tenían unos cuantos escarabajos de la última vez que pisaron tierra, además de varias mariquitas y un par de mariposas

Y justamente, eso era lo que miraban

Una crisálida

Chopper tuvo que responder un par de cosas de parte de Dony (Que era el que sabia hablar con mas fluidez) como "¿Tómo te eso es una madiposa?" "¿Antes eda un gusano?" "¿Tándo va a salid?" si, a todas y cada una de esas preguntas respondió con paciencia y simpleza

Mina se limitaba a hacer sonidos de exclamación al saber todo aquello, que aunque no podía hablarlo, podía pensarlo y analizarlo

Una niña muy lista en verdad, tan lista que se daba a entender sin palabras, porque la palabras no eran importantes para ella

Pero en fin, Dony y Mina estaban emocionados, Chopper había dicho que esa cosa (Que en verdad parecía un gusano más que una mariposa) se abriría pronto, pero no supo definir bien ese pronto, por lo que decidieron esperar ahí mientras jugaban a otras cosas

Robin subió para ver qué era lo que hacían, se escondió detrás de un árbol de mandarinas y observó detenidamente a los niños

Que si, que Chopper contaba como uno

Mina y Dony exploraban el pequeño jardín, teniendo delicadeza con sus flores y precaución con las plantas de Usopp, el príncipe pirata arrancó una mandarina para que Chopper la pelara y de esa mandarina comieron todos

Robin estaba encantada por la ternura que observaba en ese preciso momento

¿Qué haces Robin-chan?-Le preguntó Sanji desde atrás haciéndole dar un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa

Oh Sanji-kun-Se alivió, ¿Tan hipnotizada estaba por esos niños que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su nakama?-¿Qué sucede?

Nami-san me dijo que vayas al acuario-Contestó tomando un cigarrillo, pero luego, resignado, lo guardo pensando en los pequeños

Gracias por mantener tus deseos de fumar, debe ser muy duro-Hablo Robin un tanto apenada, Sanji había dejado de fumar (Tanto) desde que Dony nació y disminuyo aún más al saber que Mina estaba en camino, por lo que en verdad se lo agradecía

No es nada Robin-chan, ya me fumare uno después-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, Robin se la devolvió, causando que Sanji se pusiera en su modo torbellino

¡Que linda es Robin-chan cuando sonríe!-Sí, era cierto que tenía una relación con Viola, pero él jamás dejaría a tras a sus nakamas mujeres

Robin soltó una risita y bajó hacia donde estaba Nami. Se sentía tan viva

¡Woooow! ¡Ya está saliendo!-Exclamó con emoción Dony viendo como de la crisálida salía una ala, Mina admiraba el proceso con sus ojos brillantes y sin tanta emoción como Dony, pero estaba sorprendida

¿Qué hacen eh?-Preguntó Sanji sonriéndoles, podia ver que hasta Chopper estaba emocionado

¡Anji!-Exclamó Mina apuntando hacia las plantas, el rubio se acercó y pudo ver el porqué de su emoción

Una crisálida-Dijo sorprendido-Hacia mucho que no veía una

Al final, quedaron los cuatro mirando el capullo hasta que salió la mariposa totalmente

Se podía decir que, en momentos como estos, Sanji y Chopper disfrutaban ser tios

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Luffy y Usopp se encontraban pescando perezosamente en la barandilla del barco, las reservas estaban bien, de hecho, en el estanque del acuario ya no cabían más peces, pero lo pobres estaban aburridos, y cierto francotirador extrañaba a alguien muy especial para él

"Me pregunto si Kaya estará cuidando bien de él"-Pensaba Usopp con su rostro recargado en la palma de su mano

Oi Usopp-El narizón volteo hacia Luffy, quien lo había llamado, parecía estar preocupado con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué te pasa?

¿Eh?-Levantó una ceja confundido-No me pasa nada Luffy

Hmmm...-El capitán entrecerró los ojos, como si con ellos pudiera ver a través de su amigo. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que descubrió su malestar-¡Yosh! Extrañas a alguien, dime a quien

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo...?-Usopp se quedó a media palabra hasta resignarse, su capitán parecía tener poderes psíquicos, y si no le cumples sus caprichos (O un simple favor) armará toda una rabieta...

Shishishi-Reia el pelinegro descaradamente al descubrir el malestar de su amigo-¿Quieres visitarlos?

Eso sorprendió un poco a Usopp-¿Eh? Pero Luffy, el East Blue está a semanas de aquí-Reclamó decepcionándose a si mismo

¡No importa! ¡Yo tengo ganas de ir!-Exclamó Luffy comenzando su rabieta, saltó de la baranda para aterrizar en la cubierta y gritó muy entusiasmado-¡Oi! ¡Nami!

No veía señales de su navegante

Aspiró mucho aire y grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en el Sunny lo escucharan

¡NAMIIIII!-Gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón, literalmente, haciendo que los demás voltearan y pusieran su atención en el

Pronto, unos pasos muy pesados se escucharon, la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó y de brazos cruzados esperó a la navegante

¿¡Qué quieres Luffy!?-Nami no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, estaba en una plática muy importante con Robin, pero como dije, ESTABA

¡Nos vamos al East Blue!-Dijo Luffy sin amedrentarse por el aura demoníaca que emanaba la pelinaranja

¿Qué?-De todas las cosas que se imaginó que diría, esta no estaba en la lista

Que nos vamos al East Blue ¿No escuchaste?-Preguntó el capitán ladeando la cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio-¡Usopp quiere ir! ¡Y yo también!

Nami, aún que el ceño fruncido, suspiró y negó con la cabeza-¿Cuándo zarpamos?

¡Ahora mismo!-Gritó muy pero muy emocionado

Sanji abrió bien los ojos, un pequeño brillo apareció en ellos, si iban al East Blue, es decir, de regreso...significaba que...

¡Voy por ti Viola-chan!-Exclamó Sanji con ojos de corazón y en su forma remolino

Exacto, no podían pasar al lado de Dressrosa sin visitar ¿Verdad? Era algo indispensable para ellos, pasar por islas conocidas, y a esta con mayor razón, encontrándose ahí la mujer de uno de ellos

Zoro, quien descansaba en la cubierta, escuchó la nueva orden de su capitán y con todo gusto la seguiría-Ya oyeron bastardos, nos vamos al East Blue-Dijo poniéndose de pie

¿East Blue?-Preguntó confundido Dony ladeando su cabecita

Ese es el lugar del que viene tu papá Dony-Explicó Chopper con una sonrisa

Ah...-En verdad no había entendido del todo

Solo digamos que es un lugar muy divertido-Terminó el renito con una sonrisa, causando que el chiquillo se entusiasmara también

Mina los miraba a todos felices, ella no quiso cuestionar nada, simplemente ella también sonrió

¿Qué cosas les esperarán en el East Blue esta vez?

Continuara·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

 **Jejejeje De vuelta al East Blue my friend! Que dicen? Gusta? perdón por tardar, pero es que la flojera domina mi cuerpo, oh si y la escuela claro...claro...**

 **Dejen sus reviews y denme nutella (No en serio, ya no hay en casa ;-;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**No esperaban que actualizara tan rápido verdad? XD Eso de los trámites y la escuela quita demasiado tiempo! Además...quien no juega Zelda cuando tiene la oportunidad jejeje...**

 **En fin! Muchos comenzaron con las sospechas de un posible embarazo...no lo sé, de repente aparecieron los hombres de negro y solo recuerdo que debo jugar y ver anime, ya luego regresaran con mis recuerdos...verdad? O.O**

 **Okok ya basta, a leer mis pequeños lectores...**

Cap.11

El curso estaba fijado, todos estaban contentos y parecía que todo salía bien

Destino: El East Blue

Pero seguramente pasarían semanas o meses para llegar, pues ellos se encontraban en el otro lado del mundo, en el Shin Sekai

El Shin Sekai se convirtió en un mar de aguas mucho mas tranquilas, claro que aun no habían desaparecido los miles de piratas que buscaban derrocar a Luffy de su puesto, pero para una tripulación tan experimentada, esto era pan comido

Por qué no faltaba cualquier caza recompensas o novato que pensara que con un pequeño plan y fuertes hombres tomaría todo lo que los Mugiwara tenían

Como era este caso

Hoy, parecía ser un día pacífico y reconfortante para la tripulación, pero les llegaron cañonazos a media merienda cuando tenían la guardia baja

Luffy salió con expresión aburrida, con su Haki había sondeado el barco enemigo, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena emocionarse, no había ningún tipo fuerte o alguna especie de amenaza que le diera diversión

Pero acción era acción

Dony y Mina estaban un tanto preocupados, no podían salir de la cocina, pues Robin les dejó muy en claro que no debían hacerlo. Chopper se había quedado a cargo de ellos y los distrajo como pudo, él sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse si sus nakamas luchaban, pero por otro lado, tenía ganas de patearles el trasero a los responsables de aquel ataque, por su culpa sus sobrinos estaban asustados

Chopa-Dony lo llamó jalándole su camisita, no parecía asustado como tal, pero estaba preocupado-Ya tadaron mucho

-Lo se Dony, pero tienes que ser paciente ¿Si?

-Si...

Papi...-De pronto Mina estaba mirando hacia afuera, su padre luchaba contra un par de "espadachines" que se creían muy fuertes por haber encontrado cada uno, una espada maldita

Ambos hombres fueron derrotados en un santiamén, por lo que Zoro decidió ir con su hija. Los demás se encargaban de cosas fáciles, no tendrían tanto problema para deshacerse de ellos

Tio Zodo-Hablo Dony entusiasmado

Papi-Mina extendió los brazos hacia su papá con una linda sonrisa, Zoro no pudo negarle cargarla. La chiquilla había aprendido a decir papi y mami también, pero aun así, a Zoro no se le había quitado el remordimiento por el cocinero

¿Eran fuertes Zoro?-Preguntó Chopper curioso, a lo que el chistó

Hasta Dony pudo haberles ganado-Dijo molesto, y el que quería grandes retos

Mina notó que Zoro llevaba dos katanas de más en su cintura, por curiosidad tomó el mango de una tratando de levantarla como con frecuencia lo hacia su papá

No tienen idea del gusto que le dio al peliverde saber que a su niña le interesaban las espadas-Menos mal Mina, por un momento pensé que querías ser como el cocinero de mierda...

¿Huh? ¿Y esas espadas Zoro?-Preguntó Chopper extrañado ladeando su cabecita, en la cintura del peliverde habían cinco espadas, eran Kitetsu, Shuisuii, Wado y las otras dos eran totalmente desconocidas para el

Je, se las quite a unos mocosos, las iban a romper si las usaban así, además, estas están malditas-Explicó el peliverde dándole escalofríos a Dony y a Chopper

En cambio Mina se interesó mas

Zoro dejó a su niña en el suelo y fue a guardar las dos katanas nuevas en la bodega-Iré a guardar esto-Dijo antes de salir

Mina observo las katanas detalladamente, sin quitarles la vista hasta que su padre salió... . . . Waaaaa que aburrimiento~-Se quejaba un infantil capitán entrando de nuevo a la cocina en donde había dejado su comida a medias

Papi ¿Les pateaste el trasero?-Preguntó Dony emocionado y subiéndole el ego a su padre sin querer

¡Pues claro que sí!-Exclamó con una sonrisa confiada

Y mientras hijo idolatraba a padre, Mina se había escabullido del regazo de Zoro (El cual estaba medio dormido en un rincón de la cocina) y salió creyendo que nadie se había dado cuenta

Mujer...-Balbuceo Zoro adormilado sin querer levantarse a vigilar a su hija, Robin asintió y con sus poderes Fleur siguió a su niña sin que esta se diera cuenta

La chiquilla gateaba torpemente hacia la bodega, como si algo la llamara, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Robin. Cuando entró a la bodega, miró a todos lados, curioseando y buscando cierto par de armas

En eso, la pequeña peliverde golpeo un mueble y de este cayeron unos frascos de cristal, que iban directo hacia ella

Robin, sin alarmarse, saco manos fleur, atrapó los frascos y los dejo tal cual como estaban

Entonces Mina encontró lo que buscaba

Las katanas malditas que Zoro les había quitado a unos mocosos en la mañana. Según Zoro, estaban malditas y hasta Mina que era una niña, sentía como ambas emanaban una fuerza sobrenatural increíble

Robin rio discretamente y miró a Zoro-Creo que deberías revisar tus nuevas katanas

El peliverde alzó la ceja extrañado, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó y salió a la velocidad de la luz de la cocina, dejando desconcertados a sus nakamas

¿Y ahora que tiene el cabeza de césped?-Preguntó Sanji sirviéndole un poco más de café a la pelinegra

Esta tomo la taza y antes de darle un sorbo dijo tranquilamente-Mina-chan está haciendo travesuras

Eso dejo mas confundidos a todos

Para cuando Zoro había llegado a la bodega, Mina estaba a punto de desenvainar una katana que de alguna manera tiro al piso y por curiosidad la estaba abriendo

Oi Mina, no toques eso-Advirtió el peliverde, Mina lo miro fijamente, esto le hizo pensar a Zoro que lo había obedecido, pero...

Aun mirándolo, toco la hoja de la espada a propósito

Una clara manifestación de desobediencia

Zoro quedo con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos ensombrecidos ¡Pero si esa mocosa apenas tenía 1 año! ¡Y actuaba como adolescente! No quería saber que pasaría en su pubertad

Demonios...-Soltó irritado-Dejarte con el cocinero de mierda te afectó

La niña, increíblemente supo a quien se refería con "Cocinero de mierda"

¡Anji bueno!-Exclamó en su defensa con su pequeño ceño fruncido

Ese día...Zoro descubrió que su progenitora, su hija querida, la sucesora Roronoa...sería una niña difícil y MUY problemática...

No se imaginaban cuánto

.

.

.

La luz de los rayos de sol que brindaba el atardecer al Sunny hacia el ambiente increíblemente relajante, todos parecían tranquilos y relajados, y con Brook tocando su violín, era difícil mantenerse despierto aquella tarde

Zoro estaba meditando mientras miraba el agua del océano que parecía partirse en dos ante el corte del casco del Sunny. Estaba contrariado pensando en el poco respeto que Mina le tenía, ¿Hacía las cosas mal como padre? Jamás se imaginó preocuparse por esas cosas cuando salió al mar, ni si quiera cuando había desarrollado sentimientos por Robin

Minatsuki era su tesoro más preciado, en ella veía el inconfundible azul de los ojos que había heredado de Robin, recordándole a la misma siempre que la observaba

Suspirando se retiró del barandal, se rascó la nuca y se fue directo al acuario, al final, ya sabría que hacer

Con una mano apoyada en sus katanas atravesó la cubierta con paso lento, pero antes de bajar al acuario, sintió una mano en su hombro, sin voltear se dio cuenta de que eran Sanji y Mina, esta última siendo cargada por su tío

Marimo, Mina-chan quería verte-Informó Sanji serio y haciendo que no le importaba, como siempre

La pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia su padre, haciendo que este la tomara

Que no te demuestre que te quiere no significa que no lo haga-Soltó de repente Sanji metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, estaba tentado a fumarse un cigarrillo, pero se negó internamente-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Zoro lo pensó un poco, volteo hacia sus brazos en donde estaba su hija y esta le propino una sonrisota de esas que pone Luffy todos los días. El sonrió de lado y suspiró, volviendo al acuario

-Estúpido cocinero…

Sanji asintió mientras decía un vago "Si, si, si..." y se metió a la cocina. Comenzó a hacer la cena, pensando en su querida Viola y en algo que le traía en duda hace mucho tiempo

Ella había estado viajando unos meses con los Mugiwara por sus aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo, demostrando así su increíble habilidad para el combate, claro está que no le llegaba a los talones al trio monstruoso o a algunos miembros de la banda, pero ella podía defenderse sola. El Rey Riku se había hecho cargo de Dressrosa mientras tanto

El amor entre ellos estaba más que claro, y siempre que se veía tentado a coquetear a una chica, Zoro y su propia mente le hostigaban con cosas como "¿Que dirá Viola si ve que tiene una pareja tan infiel?" o cosas por el estilo, claro que no dejaba de ver a otras chicas ni de ser caballeroso con estas, sino ¿Qué sería del perver…digo, caballeroso Sanji?

Eran pareja, mas no se habían casado aún, pero eso no los detenía de tener la pasión e intimidad que como pareja se merecían y así se amaban, no importaba que. Pero en lo que pensaba eran...otro tipo de cosas que estaban relacionadas, viendo a Dony y a Mina, se preguntaba si otro sucesor legendario como ellos vendría al mundo

.

.

.

Luffy también estaba pensativo ese día, parecía que el trio monstruoso se había puesto de acuerdo para ponerse profundos y melancólicos, aunque Luffy pensaba otro tipo de cosas

Había hablado con Nami por la reciente visita de Tashigi y las noticias que se descubrieron, de nuevo había impostores que se hicieron pasar por ellos, pero esta vez, lo suficientemente fuertes e ingeniosos para en verdad verles parecido

No solo volvían al East Blue para visitar a sus familiares y amigos, el East Blue era de los mares mas tranquilos, por no decir el mas tranquilo de todos y esa tranquilidad les vendría bien para "adaptar" a Dony y a Mina a la vida que tenían como piratas, entrenarlos y educarlos como se debe

Nami le había sugerido tomarse un tiempo, estar en un solo mar hasta que los pequeños fueran suficientemente grandes, incluso estar algo estables en alguna isla, pero de inmediato ambos la descartaron, Donatello por ser familia de sangre del Rey Pitata podría no ser aceptado por los demás, justo como había sido con Ace en su momento, Dony tenía su hogar, y ese hogar era el Sunny

Además Nami pensó "¿Mantener a Luffy quieto en un solo lugar? ¡Claro! Al igual que Zoro dejará el sake"

Obviamente también, Nami veía por la preciosa carga que saldría a la luz en unos meses

Los problemas que los impostores crearan en su nombre le traían sin cuidado, si se cruzaban con ellos les patearían el trasero y punto, no le daba la gana de andar de detective por ahí buscando sospechosos. Además, tenía buenos aliados, tal como Trafalgar y la flota que se le había unido en Dressrosa, si se cruzaban con algunos de ellos no tendrían ni por que meterse

Así que esa era su decisión, navegarían algunos años por el East Blue y quizá por los otros Blues, después de todo, también habían islas interesantes ahí, con animales con carne deliciosa por supuesto

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento especial en la cabeza de su querido Sunny y fue a molestar a Sanji con la cena, no le gustaba estar pensativo

Continuara·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

 **Oh si,** **Mina será rebelde. Que opinan ustedes? Como creen que sean esos pequeñines en el futuro?**

 **Ah y por cierto...un enorme cuco (O gallina como sea) me dejo con 2 hp...los reviews son pociones sabían? Contienen...ehh...bayas pokemon y...hadas! si! hadas...**

 **Bye pues :'v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoooolaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo eh? Es genial que a tanta gente le esté gustando esta historia, me pone tan sentimental *snif snif* Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro cap más, como se habrán dado cuenta, Nami esta en una situación "especial" por lo que al terminar la historia haré una pequeña encuesta, por ahora disfruten!**

Cap 12

El clima de ese día había estado horrendo, estaban por llegar a una isla portuaria, aunque les incomodaba cierto barco que estaba anclado ahí

Uno de Tenryuubitos

No era agradable para la tripulación recordar lo que había pasado gracias a uno de ellos, pero habían decidido olvidar todo con respecto a ello

La marina ya no era la misma, personas como Dragon, Sabo, Coby y Garp estaban al mando y cosas como las "Human Shop" habían desaparecido

Desgraciadamente, los Tenryuubitos aun no eran erradicados, pero tenían sus limitaciones, como tener que trabajar para vivir, no tener esclavos etc... Pero algunos se negaban y su trato era por demás duro hacia la gente, claro, después eran seriamente penados, pero si para entonces ya habían matado a alguien, seria demasiado tarde

En fin, todos los Mugiwara preferían no pensar en cosas malas y tenían en mente una sola cosa

El cumpleaños de Dony

Sip, el pequeño estaba cerca de cumplir los tres años, Franky, Luffy Usopp y Brook querían una fiesta excepcional...aunque faltaran un par de semanas estaban mas ansiosos que el pequeño

Para su edad comprendía la mayoría de cosas que le rodeaban, el niño era muy tranquilo y listo, pensaban que con la edad empezaría a ser tan hiperactivo como su padre, pero al contrario, parecía que Dony tenia mas sentido común que Luffy

Eso no les preocupaba tanto, pues pudo haber sacado algunos genes de Nami, por que la forma en la que comía era totalmente de un Monkey D.

Tal vez incluso pudiera parecerse a Dragon

Esas y mas cosas pasaban por la mente de nuestra pelinaranja mientras miraba con calma el desastre que de pronto se había formado a causa de la tormenta, no era nada que no pudieran controlar, Franky maniobraba el Sunny como si de un día de sol y cielos despejados fuera, los demás ayudaban en lo que podían y Luffy, como buen padre, estaba cuidando a su hijo dentro de la biblioteca

Dony se portaba mas que bien, Luffy era quien quería salir, y lo hubiera hecho si no recordara la cara de Nami cada cinco segundos diciéndole "Si no cuidas a Dony, la carne desaparecerá mágicamente de la bodega" lo peor, el niño había sacado las mismas expresiones de Nami, por eso lo hacia recordarla siempre, con menos razón se atrevía a salir

Nami suspiro mirando a su vientre, paso una mano por él como por quinta vez ese día, claramente la hiperactividad de Luffy subiría a niveles irracionales con la noticia, le reconfortaba que pasarían un tiempo en el East Blue, y también pensaba en contarle a su capitán para que se contuviera de hacer desastres en donde "algo" pudiera salir mal

El barco giro violentamente, haciéndole tropezar y casi golpearse contra las paredes de madera del Sunny, si no fuera por unas manos que la atraparon en el momento justo habría lastimado su preciosa carga

—Gracias, Sanji-kun—Dijo ella en un suspiro de alivio

—Por nada, Nami-san—Respondió con algo de preocupación en su voz-¿Están los dos bien?

Si yo...—Pero abrió sus ojos al procesar bien las palabras dichas por el rubio—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El, un tanto avergonzado dijo—Bueno...es que las escuche a ti y a Robin-chwan sobre eso...—

~Flash back~

Navegante y arqueóloga hablaban en el acuario sobre la condición de Nami y que hacer, como la segunda mujer de la tripulación, Robin tenia la obligación de ayudar a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando Sanji entraba para darles un pequeño refrigerio a sus ángeles, pero la platica lo hizo parar

—Pienso que deberías decirle al capitán de una vez—

—Ya se, ya se...—

¿Decirle qué? ¿De que hablaban?

—Y... ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebé?—

Ahí fue cuando Sanji reaccionó

—"Maldito Luffy bastardo"—Pensaba el con rabia y apretando la mandíbula, llorando miserablemente

~Fin flash back~

—Tranquila Nami-san, no le diré nada al gomu mierdoso—Dijo sonriéndole y retirándose

Nami suspiro resignada con una sonrisa, en algún momento alguien además de Chopper y Robin tendría que enterarse. Estuvo un poco pensativa, miro hacia la biblioteca, las furiosas gotas de agua azotaban en su rostro violentamente, por lo que no pudo mantener la vista

Decidió decirles sobre el nuevo nakama a ambos ahora, buscó con la mirada a Robin, no la encontró y supuso que estaría cuidando a Mina, pues Zoro estaba ayudando a no ser arrasados por las olas

De la nada, una Robin (De la cual no estaba segura si era fleur o la original) salió de la cocina con un biberón que seguramente era para su hija

—Robin—La llamó en voz alta sin llegar a gritar, haciéndola voltear—Cuida el curso un momento por favor

Ella rio sutilmente—Que desafortunado momento para decirle—

—Calla—Chisto caminando en dirección hacia la biblioteca, sacándole una risita a la pelinegra. No entendía ese nerviosismo por decirle tal noticia a Luffy, tal vez era la simple emoción de volver a ser mamá, o quizás era ese sexto sentido materno de que algo iba a salir mal

Cuando llegó con su impermeable mojado y empapando un poco el suelo de la biblioteca, se quedo mirando a su familia tiernamente mientras ambos hacían cosas para entretenerse, estaban dibujando, pero los juguetes regados delataban que hace un rato habían estado jugando. Dejo su impermeable en el perchero mientras escurría y se quedo viéndolos

De la nada, Dony alzó su cabecita y miro para atrás, dándose cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí—¡Mami!—

Luffy, quien no la había sentido a Nami por tener todos sus sentidos en su dibujo, volteo también y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo él podía hacer

—Mami mida—Decía Dony extendiéndole una hoja de papel, Nami gustosa la tomo y no tardo en mostrar una tierna sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño. En el dibujo, los trazos infantiles (Que aun así eran mejores que los de Luffy) formaban una versión del Sunny un tanto deformada, pero regados por ahí, estaban todos los Mugiwara, juntos en cubierta. Soltó una pequeña risita al ver que Luffy estaba en la proa, su asiento especial

—Es muy lindo Dony—Le acarició la cabeza y le regresó el dibujo, el niño estaba orgulloso

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre los tres, lo único que se escuchaba, era la feroz tormenta de afuera

—Ne Luffy—Hablo Nami rompiendo el silencio, sin borrar su sonrisa ni dejando de ver a su hijo—Tu quieres mucho a Dony, ¿Verdad?—

Luffy ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo algo confundido—¡Pues claro que sí!—Respondió energéticamente sin pensarlo dos veces—¡Ya lo sabes!—

Ella carcajeo un poco

—Y...¿Si Dony tiene un hermano?—

La pregunta era acompañada por una sonrisa enigmática, que dejo mas confundido al capitán

—¿Quieres que Dony y Mina se hagan hermanos? ¿No crees que son un poco pequeños para tomar sake?—

La pelinaranja cerró sus ojos y bufó en resignación, pero estaba de buen humor, tenia muchos años tratando con Luffy, Dony e incluso el anciano Garp y Dragon

—Estoy embarazada—Concluyó yendo directo al punto

Luffy tardo algo en reaccionar, con la cabeza ladeada aun, pero luego sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes, y mas...y mas...hasta que estaba totalmente sorprendido. Poco a poco se formo una sonrisa radiante, reflejando toda su alegría y emoción en ese sencillo acto

No hace falta decir que no tardó nada en abrazar a la mujer y demostrándole así todo lo que no le podía decir con palabras

Dony veía la escena con ojos grandes y curiosos ¿Qué pasaba? Al final sonrió y se abrazó a las piernas de sus padres, haciendo que estos lo notaran

—¡Tendrás un hermanito hijo!—Anuncio Luffy muy emocionado

—¿Eh?—El pobre niño estaba confundido

Bueno, algún día lo entendería

Pronto anclaron en la isla, ahí la tormenta era menos fuerte y todos menos Zoro y Luffy bajaron, pues estos dos se habían quedado a cuidar del barco (Muuuuuy a pesar del capitán). Las mujeres llevaban a sus respectivos hijos cargándolos con un impermeable encima, y buscaron algún restaurant o taberna para resguardarse de la intensa lluvia

Las chicas se separaron del grupo junto con Chopper, quien se ofreció a acompañarlas estratégicamente para cargar a Nami en su Walk point, ella no debía esforzarse mucho, además, el reno consideraba que tenia que hacerle varias revisiones ahora que estaban en una isla con suficientes conocimientos médicos para chequear a la mujer, aunque esta quería traer a Luffy, ya que a el tambien le incumbía ese asunto, pero le había tocado vigilar y muy pocas veces le tocaba hacerlo (Hasta para eso tenia una suerte increíble), pero si no lo conociera bien, si no hubiera estado a su lado por tantas aventuras por tantos años, no sabría que cuando al destino se le ocurría hacer algo inusual con Luffy solo por tener la D. en sangre y nombre, era por que lo que vendría era importante

O tal vez el embarazo la estaba dejando paranoica...pero con lo de la D. no se equivocaba

En fin, Chopper buscaba cualquier hospital o clínica que sirviera para la revisión, mientras las chicas tomaban un café que estaba por ahí en un rincón de la ciudad, Dony y Mina miraban la lluvia caer desde la ventana que estaba frente a la mesa que habían tomado, estaban un poco aburridos, tal y como ambas mujeres se habían prevenido, Nami sacó una libreta y una caja de crayones y Robin el pez de felpa de Mina, iluminándoles los rostros

—Fufufu...pobres, tal vez debimos dejarlos en el Sunny—Comentó Robin con una sonrisa al ver que los niños se entretenían como podían con lo poco que había

—Confío en Luffy pero...no quiero que les pasa nada a ambos—Y bueno, es que Luffy, por no dejar que nada le pasara al niño, seguro terminaría ahogado o en caso de que ambos tuvieran hambre, los dejarían sin provisiones

—Y yo no quiero ir a buscarlos luego—

Ambas mujeres soltaron una alegre carcajada, tal vez no escogieron hombres muy...astutos o sensatos, pero en fin...uno no escoge de quien enamorarse...

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban y reían, los pequeños se entretenían debajo de la mesa, pero Mina comenzaba a aburrirse y Dony intentó divertirla dibujando con ella, pero al parecer no compartían disfrutando de eso. La peliverde miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo, hasta que su vista reparó en unas mesas mas adelante, un hombre iba acompañado de una enorme bestia, la cual no sabia que era un oso, inmediatamente llamaron la atención de Mina, quien fue corriendo hacia ahí

Solo Dony se dio cuenta de aquello, pues su mamá y su tía parecían muy entretenidas en la plática

La siguió sin pensar nada antes

Esquivaron mesas, meseros y carritos en donde traían las ordenes, hasta que llegaron a la mesa contraria, donde Dony alcanzó a su amiga

El hombre y el oso vieron como ambos niños se acercaban a él y sonrió. No con malicia, sino, como sabiendo algo que su compañero no

—Oigan ¿En donde están sus padres?—Preguntó con una sonrisa agradable, mientras Mina y Dony lo observaban. El oso que lo acompañaba miraba a su capitán extrañado, no era muy común que le hablara a los niños

Dony no sintió desconfianza alguna con el tipo, así que con una sonrisa señalo a su mamá—Mi mami esta ahí—

El hombre sonrió al ver a la mujer, se acomodó el sombrero y se levantó, el oso que lo acompañaba lo siguió y Dony sintió que debería guiarlos

Así que eso hizo, ambos pequeños llevaron al hombre y al enorme oso a la mesa en donde estaban sus respectivas madres y estas voltearon hacia el hombre que interrumpió su animada platica

—Nami-ya, Nico-ya, encontré a estos dos por ahí—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y mostrando su rostro

—¡Torao-kun!—Exclamó Nami un tanto incrédula, Robin rio levemente, vaya que no esperaba encontrarse con Law tan rápido, y es que el cirujano tampoco esperaba encontrarlos así, el solo había decidido ir por un café y tranquilizarse un poco. Los había buscado por algunos meses con su vivre card, hasta que al fin dio con dos de ellos

O cuatro, mas bien...

Al final, Trafalgar y Bepo terminaron sentados en la misma mesa que las mujeres de los Mugiwara, el gran oso polar entretenía a los niños (Quienes correteaban emocionados al rededor de él) y la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de que esas personas con el oso polar a un lado no eran normales, mas parecieron no reconocerles hasta el momento

No se imaginaban cuales personajes tan importantes habían esa tarde lluviosa en aquel sencillo café, claro que sentían curiosidad y no dejaban de mirarlos, pero las miradas disimuladas no afectaban la plática de estos

—Veo que te fue bien con Mugiwara-ya—Comentó Law hacia Nami extrañamente de buen humor mirando a Donatello, aunque con una pizca de tristeza en su mirada, de la que Nami no pareció darse cuenta

Ella sonrió radiante en respuesta, si quiera se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo en una de sus mejillas, pero era demasiado pequeño

—Y también a ti Nico-ya—

—Fufufufu...—

Continuaron la plática, le contaron al hombre un par de cosas que habían sucedido esos años, por alguna razón, Law se sentía fresco volviendo a hablar con algunos Mugiwara, esa felicidad se le había pegado la última vez que se habían visto, aunque claro, como buen capitán serio (Y un poco amargado) no lo mostraba tanto

—¿Y Mugiwara-ya?—Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado de no haberlo visto haciendo desastres por la ciudad y si no estaba ahí dudaba que estuviera en su barco

—¿Luffy? Se quedó vigilando el barco—La cara de sorpresa de parte de Law hizo reír a ambas mujeres, ellas hubieran reaccionado de manera similar

Y es que, en tiempos de cuando iban hacia Dressrosa para acabar con Doflamingo y en Zou, no había demostrado ser un capitán normal, o al menos no uno responsable y siempre se las ingeniaba para que su tripulación (E incluso el, su aliado) cumplieran sus caprichos

Pero...sospechaba que el destino de la D. había hecho una jugada, y no por nada esta vez Luffy no se había salido con la suya

De pronto, Chopper se apareció en el café, sacudiéndose el agua de su impermeable y dejándolo en los percheros de la entrada, fue hacia donde sus nakamas, pero se encontró otra sorpresa

—¡Torao! ¡Bepo!—Exclamó emocionadísimo lanzándose hacia Law en un abrazo, que el mencionado respondió apenas, por su orgullo y por que se veía que no disfrutaba mucho del contacto físico, pero se le veía feliz

Que decir de Robin...quien se contuvo de sacar una foto. Aunque los años hayan pasado, Chopper siempre seria igual de tierno, aunque no se si para bien o para mal de la arqueóloga...

—Hola Choppa—Saludó Dony junto a Mina y Bepo sumados saludando con la manita y la pata respectivamente

—Nami, encontré una—Se limitó a decir Chopper después de saludar, no querían que el rumor se propagara tan rápido, por lo que prefirió no terminar la frase. Nami asintió comprendiendo de que hablaba el renito

—He revisado, no hay sospechosos—Dijo Robin claramente estando alerta con sus poderes fleur de su al rededor

—¿Puedo preguntar?—Habló Law con la interrogante

Chopper le susurró en el oído al capitán, al tiempo que este sonreía un poco pícaro

—No han estado perdiendo el tiempo...—

Nami se sonrojo, Robin rio y Chopper no entendió mucho

Al final Law y Bepo terminaron acompañándolas a la clínica que había encontrado Chopper

—Hay otra cosa que quería hablar con ustedes—Comentó de repente Law, ya afuera del café, llamando la atención de los Mugiwara presentes—Supongo que sabrán sobre sus impostores, ¿Verdad?—

Otra vez ese tema, Nami suspiró, mientras Chopper y Robin asentían serios

Trafalgar sacó del abrigo que tenia puesto dos imágenes, fotografías. Se las mostro y se sorprendieron por la similitud de las que ellos tenían

Eran él y Bepo dándole una paliza al almirante Coby

—Hace unos meses llegó el vice almirante Helmeppo reclamándonos sobre el asesinato del almirante y nos entregó las fotos. Esos bastardos se hacen pasar por nosotros, están haciendo lo mismo con todos los antiguos supernovas y sus tripulaciones, lo pude comprobar hace poco, Eusstas-ya y Apoo-ya tambien están involucrados—

Esa información era útil, Robin la apuntó mentalmente

—No se cuales son sus intenciones-Hablo de repente Nami aferrando mas a su hijo y se acaricio el vientre—Pero justo ahora vamos hacia el East Blue, para evitar problemas justo como este, tenemos mucho en juego

Law asintió—Lo sé, solo quería informarles eso. No los encontré por causalidad, aun tengo esa vivre card ¿Saben?—

Los tres sonrieron, contagiándoselo a él

—Vamos al Sunny, seguro el capitán querra verte—Dijo Robin con una sonrisa, ya se había imaginado la sorpresa del chico al ver a su amigo

Él accedió y partieron, encargándose Bepo de llevar a los pequeños con su impermeable. Law miraba de vez en cuando a los niños en brazos de Bepo, en especial a Dony, le recordaba tanto a...

—¿Por que miras tanto a Dony?—Le preguntó con calidez Nami, reconocía esa mirada, el casi siempre estoico y frio Trafalgar D. Water Law estaba nostálgico, melancólico, e incluso triste

—Luan tiene la misma edad...—Comentó soltando un suspiro, Bepo sabia lo que pasaba y apoyaba con la mirada a su capitán, pero este simplemente no podía hablar de ello

—Capitán—Lo animo un poco el oso polar, recibiendo la sombria mirada del mencionado—Lo siento...—Se disculpo como era costumbre, causándole gracia a Mina y a Dony

Robin, comprensiva como siempre, solo le sonrió—No importa ahora, nos contaras después—

Antes de que Law respondiera algo, el Den Den Mushi Ko de Robin sonó, ese era el que se usaba solo para una emergencia y estaba directamente ligado al Sunny. También muchas personas comenzaron a correr a la dirección contraria a la que iban

—¿Que sucede?—Preguntó de inmediato Robin temiendo que pasara algo grave

— _"¡Robin! ¡No vuelvan al barco aún!"_ —La voz grave de Zoro se escuchó por el intercomunicador, y en la cara del pequeño caracol se veía la expresión de enojo del espadachín

—¡Zoro!—Lo nombró a gritos la mujer preocupada, se oía desesperado, incluso asustado, y le estaba transmitiendo esas emociones a ella

—Papi...—Susurró Mina temerosa reconociendo aquella voz

— _"¡Aun no vuelvan! ¡Sentí que se acercaban, no den un paso mas!"—_ Se escuchó esta vez la voz de Luffy con una expresión similar a la de Zoro

—¡Luffy! ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?—Exclamo Nami junto la mirada preocupada de Dony

—Mugiwara-ya, habla Law, explica la situación—Casi ordenó el pelinegro con una ligera preocupación después de haber tomado el Den Den mushi

— _"¡Oh! ¡Torao!"—_ Luffy sonó feliz al principio, había sentido una presencia ajena a sus nakamas, ahora sabia de quien era— _"¡Encontramos a un...! ¡Zoro cuidado! ¡Como sea! ¡Les explico luego! ¡Nami! ¡NO VUELVAN hasta que les hablemos de nuevo! ¡Estaremos bien! ¡Torao cuídalos!"—_ Y colgó

—¡Luffy!—Llamó en vano Nami queriendo llamar otra vez—¡Idiota!

Y justo cuando colgaron, una gran explosión resonó a lo lejos...justo en el puerto donde estaba el Sunny

Continuará·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

 **Suspenso ~ Les gusto? Ojalá y si, ahora es momento de decidir!**

 **Como se llamará el bebé? bebé (Pequeño spoiler, será niña)**

 **—Luna (Me inclino más por este)**

 **—Lea**

 **—Inoe**

 **—Iris**

 **—Tila**

 **También pueden proponer alguno que les guste, si apoyan siento el apoyo en el kokoro :3**

 **Nos vemos~!**


End file.
